Chosen four
by Toph14
Summary: Aangs the new kid in town and toph got stuck with him, little did she know he is just like her, one of four chosen by the White lotus society. follow the Gaang In a modern time adventure. starts out random then goes with plot
1. twinkles

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my 1****st**** fanfic story so sorry if its not up to scratch... its called chosen four and it probably will just follow toph and aang but i will try and put in sukka and zutara later in the story :) oh and toph isn't blind. Sorry but i wanted her to be able to see. Anyways on with the story-**

**Chapter 1: Twinkles.**

It was like any other day, woke up, had breakfast, ran out the door to the limo that was awaiting her and off to school to meet her friends, Toph was a 14yr old rich girl, she was the only child to the Bei Fong family who were the richest people in the city. Not many people liked her because she was so stubborn and annoying.

Toph jumped out of the limo and ran through the school grounds to where her two friends were waiting, "hey Kat, what's up?" toph whispered into katara's ear, toph liked to scare people, it was her way of having fun.

"What the..." katara said as she turned around but she didn't notice the evil grin on tophs face, she took one look at the spider in her friends' hand and screamed her head off, and jumped into Zukos arms. Toph just cracked up laughing, falling over onto her back with her eyes tearing up from laughing so hard.

Katara slightly blushed as did zuko when he realised who was in his arms, he slowly put katara back down on the ground and asked what happened, but the only gesture she made was her crossing her arms and angrily glaring at the laughing toph on the ground.

"Hahahaha---I--G-G-GOT---YOU GOOD!!" toph barely got out between her laughter. Katara still didn't say anything she was too angry and embarrassed to say anything back.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" sokka had just gotten to school, he had told his sister that he was taking a slight detour today on their way to school, katara had guessed that he was going to walk to school with his girlfriend and she was right, Suki walked up behind sokka, took one look at toph, a little black spider running away and then at the very annoyed looking katara and had figured out what happened.

"haha katara did toph pull off the 'spider in the face trick' on you?" suki laugh, "she tried to pull that one on me the other day." By this time toph had calmed down a bit from her laughing fit and had gotten back to her feet. "Kind of back fired tho, the spider ended up on sokka and then he screamed and chucked it on me, still pretty funny tho if you think about it, i mean what's funnier than a guy screaming?" toph said as she chuckled to herself when she remembered sokka screaming like a girl.

"SHUT UP!! It was heaps big and plus..._I hate spiders_" sokka said in defence, "whatever snoozles, you still screamed like a girl and that's, that." Toph replied, sokka was an easy target for her and she just loved annoying him full-stop.

Just as sokka was about to say a comeback the school bell rang and toph ran off while yelling 'good bye' hoping that would piss him off even more and it did.

* * *

Toph entered into her home room and walked up to the desk she sat at everyday in this class, but there was someone else sitting in her seat, no one ever sat in toph bei fong's seat NO ONE, most people were either to afraid or just didn't want to have to deal with her, which she didn't mind cause that meant she didn't have to deal with them either. But not this kid, he must be a newbie, she hated newbies they always got in her way and that irritated her.

"aahh... you're in MY seat" she said in her 'get outta my way or ill be the only one walking for the next couple of days' tone, '_hehe the last kid that I talked to in that tone ended up in a bin' _ she laughed to herself.

"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know THIS was YOUR seat," the kid answered back in a cheery tone. _'ok... this kid doesn't know how to take a hint does he?'_ toph thought to herself, "ok look here dude get out of MY seat before I POUND you out of MY seat." Toph snarled at the bald headed boy. "haha, well aren't you a nice person," the boy laughed "why should i have to move? I don't see your name writing on this chair now do I?" the kid had a goofy looking grin on his face now, but that disappeared when toph said "um i think your mistaken there, this chair DOES have my name on it." She pointed out where she had engraved her name in the chair at the start of the year.

The boy just went quite, and his face turned serious as if he was thinking, "not so smart are you now?" toph laughed out. Just as she was about to push the kid off her chair, Mr Johnston walked in and placed his books on his desk.

"Sorry I'm so late class, I had to run some information off with the principal" Mr Johnston said as he searched through his books for a piece of paper. "ahh here it is," he mumbled to himself then smiled and looked up.

"Umm is it... Aang?" he called out from behind the piece of paper he was reading. "yes sir, I'm Aang," the kid that was sitting in tophs seat stood up with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Well its nice to meet you Aang I'm Mr Johnston, your home room teacher." Mr Johnston said politely with a smile nearly matching aangs. "oh, its good to see that you have already met Toph, she will be your student guide while you're here, and you will be staying with her and her family. Till your father can come over and find a unit for the two of you." He stated as he looked between aangs happy smile to the dumbstruck look toph had on her face.

"WAIT... WHAT!" toph had finally figured out what her teacher had just said, that she was stuck with this, this, this light headed, numb skull, goofy looking, kid called AANG!!??

"Toph, your father has agreed to have Aang stay with your family till his father comes back from his travels." Mr Johnston cleared out for her, _'oh great'_ toph said to herself _'im stuck with twinkles over there for...'_ "How long sir?" toph asked aloud, aang answered this one for her, "Im not sure, Dad goes away travelling for months at a time," Aang really didn't know when his dad was going to get back. _'just my luck... MONTHS at a time? What type of father leaves his kid alone for that long? I know my dad wouldn't do that to mom'_ toph didn't really want to have to babysit this kid she already had her hands full doing nothing but annoying sokka and the gang. "What about your mom? Can you go live with her?" no one said anything about his mom so she thought she should ask. "im adopted, so gyatso is the only family i have." toph had never thought about that, must be different to how she lives. This kid just might be pretty interesting? Toph thought. Might as well give him a fair go i guess.

"fine" thats all she said. "Great! Thank you toph" aang said cheerfully and went to give her a hug but toph just side stepped him and sat in the rightfully 'tophs ONLY' seat with a smile.

"NOW you can thank me," toph said as she relaxed in her chair "why 'now'?" aang asked as he pulled the chair that was under the desk in front of tophs' out. "for not punching you in the gut for trying to hug me!" she said in a semi serious tone, but aang just sat down and laughed at what she just said.

* * *

"So toph, where is our next class?" Aang asked with his always present goofy smile. Toph just ignored him and kept walking to their history class. The corridors were crowded with student from all different years, toph just pushed her way through the crowded halls to the other end of the school. Aang kept side-stepping and dodging the on-coming wave of kids.

When Aang finally found toph she was already at the class room door about to walk in when a teenage guy about a year older then her, walked up to toph and grabbed her shoulder. "Toph, you still haven't answered me yet" the boy said. "go away Jack you already know what I'm about to say so you should just get lost" she growled back at the guy.

Just at this point another guy that looked almost the same as this 'Jack' kid, butted in, "Jack leave toph alone, seriously brother she doesn't like you, is that so hard to believe?" the young teen said as he took his brothers hand off tophs' shoulder.

"Hey Zandy, at least one of yous still have common sense, i still don't see how your twins? Besides that you both look the same." toph laughed, "I reckon, my brother has been hit in the head to many times while playing football, and why must you always call me 'Zandy'?" the boy replied with a slight chuckle. "Because Zander is too long 'Andy' sounds boring so 'Zandy' it is" toph said with a smile. That was the 1st time aang had seen her smile, but not and evil smile just a normal happy smile.

"At least i don't dance around like a girl in your stupid Tai Chi, kung fu, mumbo jumbo lessons!" Jack yelled and stormed off.

Aang walked up to the two laughing teens and introduced himself to the other boy, "Hi, im aang!" he said with a happy tone, "the names Zander" the kid replied with a big smile across his face, "Im guessing you're the kid that's staying with toph and her family?" Zander asked "How did you know! I only found out today when i threatened to kick his butt!" Toph cut in.

Aang listened to the two teens in front of him, he hadn't met many other kids his age because his father was always on the road, and he didn't have anywhere else to go, so he was usually dragged along.

The bell rang and Zander said bye and walk to his class. Toph pushed the door open and walked into her history class, aang just followed.

* * *

The Rest of the day was pretty normal, just the every now-n-then 'get outta my way' or 'cut in and ill pound you' looks from toph, Aang met the gang and then the day was pretty much over.

On the drive home Toph didn't really want to talk to Aang, but the kid just wouldn't stop talking. "And then when i was 7 dad and I went to visit my grandparents for the 1st time, and on my 10th birthday we came here, i don't think you remember me... you didn't seem to happy at your fathers' business party and i went to talk to you, you laughed, i laughed, you pushed me in the pool and then ran off, i couldn't find you after that... the water was pretty nice tho." Aang smiled and then continued to blabber on, toph wasn't really listening but the last thing aang said caught her thoughts. _'wait a sec? Business party, pool, pushing him, laughing? ... HOLY SMOKES! Aang was THAT kid... '_Toph started blushing why didn't she notice this before! She just spent the whole day with him.

Toph did remember Aang now she saw him at her fathers' business party one year, she had seen him staring at her earlier that night and to her he didn't seem as bad looking as the other boys at the party most likely there to win her heart even tho she was only 10! He had come to talk to her later that night, and she didn't know what it was when he said her name, but it felt weird to her so she just laughed at everything he said. She wanted a way out and what do you know they were walking near a pool. Without a second thought toph had pushed aang in the pool and ran off as fast as she could, the feeling was foreign to her and she was afraid of it... yes toph was afraid.

"Anyways after leaving Hong Kong i had my 14th birthday and dad asked your father if i could stay at your house till he finished his business trip in Australia. And so here i am sitting with you in the limo" aang had kept on talking about his life while toph was thinking about the party incident.

"Mmm that sounds like a very interesting life..." toph mumbled randomly, "so i don't know much about you... can i hear about your life?" Aang asked in an interested voice, toph just looked at him. "Do you seriously want to her about ME?" She replied with a puzzled look on her face. "of course why wouldn't I?" i made you sit here listing to mine, i don't see why i shouldn't listen to yours" He smiled back. _'OK... I think twinkles over there is on drugs' _she told herself.

"Well umm...oh look we're already home, I'll see you later i guess." She quickly said and then jumped out of the limo and ran inside, not waiting for Aang.

'_Well she's nice' _Aang smiled to himself as he climbed out of the limo, _'no worry, ill get her to soften up soon' _With the a bigger smile on his face Aang walked up to the front door and knocked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well... thats the 1****st**** chapter through, sorry if its lame im just really bored and started writing stuff so :) Oh and sorry if i don't have CAPS or " " ' 's its just annoying to have to put the ALL in so yer ill try my best :) Hope you liked it ill update soon, have no idea when but soon :) **

**Anyways PLEASE Review!! I would like feedback good and bad.**


	2. Roof tops

**Disclaimer: i do not own avatar :(**

**Hey guyz! Hoped you liked my 1****st**** chapter and now onto my 2****nd**** one.**

**Chapter 2: Roof tops**

* * *

Aang knocked on the front door of the Bei-Fong estate, he couldn't say he wasn't nervous cause he was, his father had told him that these people were at the top of the food chain, with money and manners. Aang knew a fair bit when it came to manners, he was told quite often that he was every well behaved and polite. So that part didn't concern him, it was just the fitting in part.

The large green and gold door slowly opened and an average size man looked down at Aang, "Hello, How can I help you young man?" the man said politely, the man's kind face sort of calmed aangs nerves, " I'm Aang, I'm the boy that will be staying at the Bei Fong's for a bit" he said in a calm tone.

"Ahh yes my boy come in Mr Bei Fong has been expecting you," the man stepped aside for aang to come in "thank you" aang said with a smile and walked inside.

Walking along the halls aang was amazed at the paintings on the walls and the wooden pillars engraved with the finest carvings he had ever seen, flying boars, dragon's encircling each other, vines creeping there ways to the floor with flowers blossoming within the vines and other patterns that aang hadn't seen before.

The man that aang was following stopped and opened a large door that lead to the living room, where Mr Bei Fong and his wife poppy were sitting talking. The man stopped and bowed to the Bei Fong's before introducing Aang to them. "Sir, this is Aang, Master Gyasto's son." He said once he had stood up from the bow.

"Its an Honour to be able to stay with you Mr Bei Fong, my father appreciates that you will let me stay at you house while he is on a business trip." Aang bowed with a smile, hoping Mr Bei Fong would like him. "Thank you Gonsu, The honour is mine young aang, anything for an old friend and every much valued business partner, and please just call me Lao this is Poppy my wife, and I'm sure you have already met our daughter, toph at school."

"Speaking of toph, Gonsu have you seen her? I'm sure she came in just before." Lao asked, "Yes sir she did she is in her room shall i get her?" aang looked at the kind man as he bowed to the Bei Fongs. "No, let her be, you know how she is after school" Lao laughed "Just take aang to his room,"

Aang thanked Lao again and Gonsu led him through the mansion. It was the things aang saw were amazing, the golden and green walls, the paintings, gifts from other rich families trying to win the respect of the Bei-Fongs and the wooden pillars with the un-worldly carvings. The two things that stood out to aang were the garden which he only got a glimpse of and two large arched doors that had a large sign on it saying "**DO NOT DISTURB!! Or face my wrath!**" Aang instantly knew that was Tophs room just by the over powering music that was being blasted through some pretty big speakers on the other side of the doors and the sign on her door.

* * *

Aang followed Gonsu to the left wing of the mansion just down the hall from tophs room. "Your things have already arrived aang and have been put in your room, please make you self at home and put them in the draws ok?" Gonsu told aang as he opened the door. Aangs room was like heaven compared to some of the places he had stayed at before. It was as big as a small house, there was a green and yellow kings size bed in the centre of the back wall, an on suite to his right and to his left was a rather large glass door that led into the garden.

Aang turned around with a smile on his face and thanked Gonsu before running and jumping on the bed. "Am i aloud in the garden?" Aang asked Gonsu before he left, "Yes you are but be careful, Toph has been pulling off sneak attacks on people who have been walking in the garden," Gonsu laughed "Oh and steer clear of the house out there Toph will... as she puts it '_kill you', _sorry to sound so harsh but she has beat the living day lights out of one of the new guards once because he ventured to close to it, poor guy... he has never walked down the same hall as her ever since... anywho, have fun and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask ok?" and with that he left.

* * *

The house was massive, Aang couldn't believe he was staying here, he had nearly gotten lost on the way to his room and he was supposed to be following Gonsu! It was as big as a small town, well nearly a whole town of people could probable live in it. And the garden... well he hadn't been out there yet but what he had seen of it, it looked amazing.

Aang opened the glass sliding door and stepped out onto the garden, it was an amazing sight '_no wonder toph likes it so much_', he smiled to himself. In front of aang was a small pebble path with lush green grass on the sides and rose bushes on the edges of the grass, as he followed the path it came to a small, beautiful bridge over a little pond that had little creeks flowing out through the whole Bei Fong garden, in the pond were water lilies just in bloom, underneath the lily pads where gold fish of all different colours from white with black spots, a yellow looking gold, black, orange, and other multi-colour fish. After he was finished staring at the fish chase after each other he looked up to see what else he could explore.

As aang looked around the one thing that caught his eye was a lone willow tree on top of a small mound, as he walked over to it he had a feeling that someone was watching him, he wasn't too sure so he was going to stay on his toes, after remembering what Gonsu had said.

Aang walked up to the willow tree, a warm summer's breeze brushed over him, it gave aang a sense of peace and comfort. Feeling so relaxed he sat down and took in the view in front of him, the rose bushes, the trees, the green grass, the pond, the creeks and bridge, the whole house and its magnificent size. The only let down tho was the wall, the garden should be shared with the public but yet again there were always media and the press trying to get an insight to the Bei Fongs life and twist it up _'stupid press, they need to get a life...'_ Aang thought to himself. He never really like them they always twisted the truth just to get a few more people to watch their program.

Still taking in the peaceful view aang started to drift off to sleep, just as he closed his eyes, "OW!" he yelled, someone had chucked a cherry seed at his head and whoever it was had pretty good aim. Aang looked around trying to see where it had come from. He got up from his peaceful resting spot and walked over to the small house that was behind the willow tree, forgetting Gonsu's warning he climbed up onto the roof. The view from up there was just as amazing as it was from the ground.

Two small hands grabbed aang from behind and with a strong thrust he was on his stomach with someone sitting on top of him with his hands pinned behind his back. Aang struggled to get free but who ever this was wasn't going to give up without a fight. The person leaned down and softly spoke into aangs ear, "weren't you told to stay away from this house?" the voice said, he was sure he had heard it before, that's when it clicked.

With a Quick jolt aang flipped him and the person on top of him over so aang was on top now. "i was, but i just couldn't resist. Toph" He said into her ear with a smirk on his face. Toph was lying on her back while aang was on top of her straddle style, her arms pinned down by his hands and his lips near her ear. He moved his face away from her ear and was looking straight down at her, Toph hated having the lower hand so she tried to get her arms free by pulling them away but that just made aang lose his balance.

Toph didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew there was something soft on her lips, they felt like... someone else's lips.

* * *

**Hehe evil little me has decided to leave it at that *evil smile* ;)**

**I have the next chapter ready in my head and will be written as soon as i post this chapter but will not come out till i get a couple reviews MWAHAHA!!**

**Ok im not **_that_** evil ill have it posted by Saturday or Sunday maybe... depends on how busy my weekend is :)**

**This is a shortish chapter i know but i couldn't fit much more into it, because the next chapter will be the other half of this chapter but it'll be in tophs POV**

**Anyways PLEASE review i would like to know how im going with this even if its to tell me what i need to be doing better or something i shouldn't do anything to improve is welcome :)**


	3. memories, diaries and a kissing ninja

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own avatar :( **

**Ok i said ill have this done by Saturday or Sunday so ill keep to that :) so i hope you liked my last chapter and this is the other half its in tophs POV and starts just as she jumped out of the limo ok on with the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 3: memories, diaries and a kissing ninja**

* * *

**(Tophs POV)**

I jumped out of the car and ran into the house, I didn't really want to talk to aang right now, He was the kid i had pushed into the pool at dads party all those years ago... he had grown a fair bit that's probably why i didn't recognise him. I didn't want to talk to anyone to be honest so i just ran straight to my room, well with the exception of saying hi to Gonsu. Gonsu and I go back heaps far. Ever since i was 3years old he has been around looking out for me, my first friend and my handy man, i could talk to him about anything and everything and he was always helping me out with my problems.

I slammed my door shut, looking around my room for something to distract me from thinking to hard about this, Bingo! I walked over to my stereo and turned it on cranking up the volume and putting my ipod on shuffle.

I flopped on my bed listening to the beat of _'Mr Brightside'_, my music always calmed me down. But to be honest i didn't even know why i was freaking out? Was it the fact that i had already known aang, he could have been one of the suitors my father was setting me up with? Or was it cause... no it wasn't, narr i didn't any more, did i?

I jumped off my bed and dived under it, no one knew except for Gonsu that there was a secret passage way to the house out the back, the trap door was hidden under my bed. _'i need to find it'_ I thought to myself as i opened the trap door and jumped inside. Running down the hall i could feel someone walking in the garden above me. There vibrations were very light so i was guessing it was someone reasonably light or... Aang.

I could sense people's vibrations through my feet or hands well my whole body i guess. Because when i was 3 years old the konji bandits had held me ransom to get money off my parents, i was saved by Gonsu but in the fight someone had sprayed something in my eyes which made me go blind and the doctors said i would never get my eye sight back, So as the days went by i started to pick up on the different vibrations. And on my fifth birthday my eyes started to recover and well a year later i could see again. It was the front page headlines for ages, _'A miracle in the Bei Fong family.'_ And blah blah blah, i still used the vibrations as a way to see if i couldn't be bothered to open my eyes and just an extra part of my senses.

Once i finally got the house, i climbed up the ladder and opened the trap door above me. It was dark at 1st but my eyes soon adjusted to the dim light. It wasn't a very small house but it was somewhere i could feel safe and really at home. To my left was the front door which was always lock, I made sure of that every time i came here, and the dark green curtains always pulled across the windows, and a plasma TV with a ocean blue 3seater and two purplely red 1seater couches in front of the TV, the TV was sitting on a small wooden cabinet which was full with my Dvds and Xbox games. In the middle of the room was a medium size table with six chairs all made of wood, behind that was the kitchen, sink, cooking bench, cupboards and a fridge both always full with food and apple juice. To my right where some pot plants that i needed to water later, in the middle of the right wall was a hall.

I fully climbed out of the trap door and closed it up, I had put a large rug with a perfectly cut square just the right size to fit over the door so when i opened it only the cut out square would lift up, it was glued to the top of the wooden door, so when i closed the hatch it would look like there was nothing there.

I walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice, man i had been craving that stuff ever since i had gotten home from school. Once i had skulled 3 glasses i walked over to the hall while drinking a 4th glass of apple juice, as i finished it i looked up, at the end of the hall was a ladder that when up into the attic and from there i could get onto the roof. I walked up to the door that led to the bedroom, the door behind me went into the bathroom.

I looked around the small bedroom, it had only a few things in it but it was peaceful and quite, it had an ocean greenish blue single bed in the far corner with a bedside table with a lamp on top of it, there was a full length mirror at the wall on my left side and a large cupboard close by, on the other side of the room was a desk and a chair, the desk had two draws and a shelf at the back of it leaning on the wall, it was full with all my junk that i had collected throughout my childhood years.

I ran over to the bed side table and opened the top draw, inside was a large book covered with dust. I wiped off the dust on top of the book, but the stupid dust got up my nose and i sneezed. Over whelmed by the sudden outburst the book flew out of my hands by accident and it landed on my foot.

"CRAP!" i screamed out in pain, "why does dad have to have so many bloody suitors for me!" i cursed under my breath. I looked down at the red coloured book and opened it up with disgust, _'gez all they want is my money and power'_ I thought to myself, still hating them for trying to hit on me at such a young age. The _'Great book of dumbasses and stuck up losers'_ as i called it, was a list of the boys and _men_ my father had picked out for me to look through and see if i liked any of them, at least my father gave me a choice... of the ones he had already chosen.

Well once i had stop cursing my father for having this stupid book for stupid suitors I opened it and flipped through it trying to find a picture of aang, nope, not him, to ugly, to stuck up, too... what the hell not gonna say anything there. It took me about 5 minutes just the get to the middle of the book, and still no sign of aang.

I've been through the WHOLE book and still no aang? Maybe he wasn't a suitor... _'haha can't blame dad for not picking him' _i laughed to myself, well seeing i didn't need that book any more i through it into the bottom draw and then opened the top one again, there wasn't anything in it besides dust, well that's what it would seem to any other idiot. I reached in and pulled up the bottom of the draw to reveal a secret compartment, _'hehe I'm full of secret passage ways and hidden nook hole' _I snicked at that thought as well as thinking about all my other secretive things i had around the house and garden... well the whole city pretty much.

I picked up a book neatly wrapped in a cloth, closed the draw and then walked back out into the kitchen. _'do i really wanna do this?' _ I asked myself. Grabbing a bag of litchis then climbing up the ladder into the attic.

The roof in the attic wasn't very high, just high enough for me to stand and still have 30cm above my head. Walking to the end of the attic to my favourite seat, and old couch the most comfortable one you could find in the whole Bei Fong mansion, well that was what i thought. Getting comfy in my chair and shoving a litchi in my mouth, I looked down at the cloth covered book in my hands. I sighed and slowly unwrapped the book. The emerald colour book was clean as and had the words _'Tophs-DONT TOUCH!'_ written on a sticker on the front of the book.

I looked out the window in front of me, looking around for someone to chuck the litchi seeds at but unfortunately for me i couldn't see anyone, I loaded my glove gun with the seed anyway just in case. Opening my diary all the memories came back to me.

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

_I was walking around the place my dad had hired out for his business party, the most boringest thing you could ever go to, and to top things off the families that dad had invited all had sons what a coincident, I just rolled my eyes into the back of my head and kept on walking._

_Well seeing all these boys are here to '_win my heart' _might as well play around with them. With an evil smile on my face i walked past the group of boys that were starting at me, seeing which dumbass would try and hit on me 1__st__. _

"_Oh my are you ok?" one boy asked me _'Oh please not this pick up line!'

"_yes i am, why do you ask?" i replied as if i was as stupid as them._

"_are you sure? I mean you must have had a pretty big fall," _

"_A fall? Oh my, where did i fall from?"_

"_from the heavens, because an angle like you cant be from earth,"_

'yep he used it...'_ "hehe, oh your too kind" i said and put my hand on his chest, with a push, the idiot didn't see it coming and his feet doubled over his head._

'hmm this actually might be fun?' _walking a couple more steps, the next victim walked up to me._

"_Miss Toph would you do me the honours and dance with me?" the young boy asked me, he looked the same as the last one but had more etiquette._

"_sure why not" I HATED dancing but i enjoy it when i turn it into a game 10points for the shins, 5 for the feet, 50 if you make them squeal! I laughed at that thought i had made a fair few guys yelp in pain and a few squealed like a girl, _'haha good times.'

_The boy walked me to the dance floor and put his hand around my waist and the other palm up for me to take. I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his shoulder._

"_My names Zander Hu-Wan, and the boy that _tired_ and _failed_ at winning your attention before was, Owch!" _

"_oops my bad i didn't mean to step on your foot, I'm not very good dancer." _ 'hehe sucker'

"_That's ok the boy before me was my twin brother Jack, excuse him for being such a loser he just doesn't know how to treat anyone properly, haha to be honest he doesn't know, crud! toph that was my shin,"_

'BAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A SUCKER!!!!!!!'

"_Sorry, i told you I'm not that good" i sweetly smiled at Zander._

"_Anyways as i was saying my brother is an idiot, and i would just ignore him all together ok? And you can stop stepping on my feet because i am not here to try and win you over, the whole suitor thing is stupid, so if you'll excuse me, the food table has been calling me this whole time so i wish you luck with tormenting the other boys, and have a wonder time doing it," Zander just laughed and walked off._

'That wasn't random or anything... well if i do have to marry anyone without a choice he'll be on the "_not so much as a jerk as the others_" list' _well with him done let see if there is anymore numbskulls willing to hit on me._

_Surprisingly there was only another 3 guys usually I'm swarmed by like all the boys that come, ha they probably have found some sense and stopped bothering me._

_The rest of the night was boring nothing to do but walk around and be the perfect daughter..._

_I sat down i a corner with a plate of food and just ate while looking around the ball room trying to find something to do, that's when he caught my eye. Who was he? I had no idea, I've never seen him before. The boy had a shaved head, he was dressed in a orange and yellow, robe? _'that's not something you see everyday' _I could only see the back of his head but there was a tattoo on the back of his neck , the tattoo was three spirals in the shape of a triangle, it was a bluey black colour, most likely the normal ink colour but i couldn't really tell because he was on the other side of the hall._

_I was just staring at him trying to figure out who he was. That's when he turned around, he looked about my age, his eyes were a dark gray, and he had a sweet smile, _'wait sweet smile? toph what the hell did you eat?" _I looked down at my food, nothing un-normal on my plate? Then..._

"_Ah, Hi I'm Aang." _'Crap...'_ I looked up and standing in front of me was the kid, his voice was kind and his eyes were soft but had a sparkle of curiosity in them._

_Our eyes met for a split second, but I quickly looked away trying to hide my blush _'BLUSH!! Toph you need to get off the cactus punch'

"_I'm Toph, nice to meet you." I finally got out of my mouth. I quickly stood up to face him, Aang was couple of centimetres taller than me but most people my age were._

"_Its nice to meet you too, Toph" _ 'oop that's the last straw'_ i heard my brain telling me as my knees gave way. Why oh why did i have to face planted into his chest! Out of everywhere i could have fallen i landed in his arms!_

"_Are you ok?" Aang asked me, _'mmm his voice is so dreamy...WHAT THE HELL TOPH!'

_I mentally kicked myself for thinking that, what the hell is wrong with me tonight? I mean i was bashing up the other boy but this one had me at hello._

"_I'm fine!" I nearly snapped his head off, I nearly snapped MY head off, "I just stood up to fast that's all" I lied, but i was talking to me more than to aang, still trying to figure out what my brain was doing to me. _

"_Oh, ok, umm well would you like me to take your plate for you?" _'YES! Here's my chance to get away' _ "sure that would be sweet of you" i handed him the plate and he walked over to the table, i wasn't gonna stay around for him to come back I'll tell you that! I was off as soon as he turned his back to me._

_10 minutes had past and was still trying to figure out what had happen, I ate something that affected my brain, someone had spiked the cactus punch, maybe i did just stand up to fast? No but what about the 'dreamy voice and eyes?' '_Argh toph your so stupid, why cant you figure this out?!'

"_Hey toph wait up!" oh no it was that voice, don't look, keep walking pretend you didn't hear him. Ahh but how can eye look at those eyes. '_Damn it toph you turned around' _i mentally kicked myself for the 4__th__ time after i had ran away from aang._

"_Hey toph why did you leave?" man he's cute... _'TOPH!--what?—what hell is wrong with you—but he is—so you are toph Bei Fong!—and...— Your not suppose to fall for...crap! I have a crush on him?!'

_great 1__st__ i get a crush on this random kid that i barely know and now im arguing with myself, woopdido for me i crazy..._

"_you hoo Toph? Is there anyone home?" aang was waving his hand in front of my face._

"_huh? What sorry, I must have spaced out," I looked down hiding my red cheeks._

"_its ok, why did you run off tho?" he asked me with a slight sadness in his eyes, _'well its like this, i like you, i think, and i need to get away from you!

"_Toph stop spacing out gez haha" _

"_what sorry im not quite on earth at the moment" i smiled shyly._

_Aang started to laugh and i don't know if he knew it or not but NO ONE LAUGHS AT TOPH!! "what's so funny?" i snarled at him, "see that guy over there?" i looked where he was pointing, it was Jack what's a name... Hu-Wan, "yer i see him, what's so funny about _him_?" _

"_well i heard you talking to him earlier tonight, and i guess he was right about the '_you can't have come from earth 'cause your an angle' _comment," ha did have a point there, that's kind of funny._

_We both started laughing so loud that everyone looked at us. After a good 5 minutes of telling each other jokes, laughing and running around chasing each other our ribs started to hurt so we sat down at the pool._

"_see that wasn't so bad no was it toph? Loosen up and you can have fun at these boring parties," Aang smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach, _

"_Yer i guess it was ok" I smiled back._

_He just sat there looking at me, I turned my head and looked down at the water as if I didn't notice that he was staring at me. I was hoping he would stop looking at me but he didn't, it was starting to get on my nerves so i looked back at him._

"_what?" I asked a bit annoyed._

"_you have really pretty eyes, did you know that?" I was dumbstruck, the comment had caught me off guard and i didn't know what to say back._

"_I've been told that by a lot of jerks" i spat back at him._

"_yer but they probably didn't mean it, I do" he smiled that smile that made me feel giddy, He was a smooth talked for a 10 year old even if he didn't know it._

"_umm thanks, I guess..." still a bit puzzled from what he had said._

"_Hey Aang, can I ask you something?" I was looking at my feet when i asked him so it was a bit muffled._

"_Well you didn't really give me a chance there now did you, but yes you can." He laughed._

"_shut up," i laughed back at him " Can I ask why you have a tattoo on the back of your neck?"_

"_cause the chicks like a bad boy with a tat" he laughed then gave me a 'bad boy' look, "sorry I couldn't resist, To be honest I don't know why it's there, Ive had it since i was a baby, I think it's suppose to represent my people?" he was now looking at his shoes. I think i brang back some bad memories._

"_do your parents know? I mean they would have been there when you got it done, right?" wrong._

"_I was adopted so i already had it when My father adopted me." He said, still looking at his shoes._

"_You're so lucky to know who your real parents are and where you come from, you know that." This time he looked me in the eyes, It felt like i was melting under his gaze._

_We just sat there in silence for a while I'm not sure how long it was but it peaceful to be in the presence of the other._

_The full moon was high in the sky, and it was getting pretty cold, I wasn't in the best clothing to be out in the cold. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt with emerald green overalls which stopped in the middle of my thigh, the shirt was just a plain ocean blue shirt, but the overalls were decorated with golden thread stitched into different patterns._

_I shivered as a cool breeze blew past me, "are you getting cold? We can go inside if you want?" Aang asked, "no no, I'm fine just getting a little cold that's all" i said back, not really wanting to go back into the hall for the other guys to swarm around me and offer me there jackets like a _'gentlemen' _would, I liked it out here just me and aang... just me and aang, the thought made me blush slightly._

"_well at least have my over-shoulder?" he stood up and took off the robe that was over his shoulders, wouldn't have guessed it was over his shoulders no would you. Once he had taken it off he was left with just his long trousers and a sleeveless shirt, _'wow he has some pretty nice muscles for someone our age, still skinny tho'_ i laughed to myself._

"_Here let me show you how to put it on" he went to put it over my head when his hand brushed against my cheek, I have no idea what made me do it but i pushed him into the pool behind us, before he could come back up I ran off as fast as I could trying to get the giddy feeling out of my stomach._

_**End flashback:**_

I opened my eyes, I could feel the redness still on my cheeks from the memory of when i 1st met aang. Needing some air I grabbed my glove gun and climbed up onto the roof, well what do you know, guess who's down in the garden under my favourite willow tree? Yep you guessed it... Aang, and by the looks of it he was nearly asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful down there but i couldn't miss my chance, I lifted the small pipe in my hand up to eye level and aimed it at aang.

I shot the litchi seed straight at his head, and with my like 99% hit, i couldn't miss. "OW!" '_BULLSEYE!' _ I laughed to myself. I quickly laid down on my stomach so he couldn't see me, I waited a minute or so then looked back down to see where he was but he was gone, '_where'd he g-'_ I heard something just at the gutter on the side of the house and realised it was aang climbing up. '_The nerve this guy has coming onto my territory!'_ quickly and silently I climbed down the ladder back into the attic and closed the hatch door. I could hear him walking around on the roof. He stopped at the front of the roof, obesely checking out the view couldn't blame him it was a pretty awesome view, but right now was my chance, I quietly opened the hatch door slightly to see if he was looking at the garden or somewhere else. I was right he was checking out the view, i silently opened the hatch the whole way and crept over to him.

I grabbed Aang by one of his shoulders and arms, i pulled him onto his stomach, I sat on him with his arms pin on his back, I saw a cop do it on TV once. He squirmed and tried to get out of my gripped but it didn't work, I slowly lowered my mouth next to his ear "weren't you told to stay away from this house?" Aang froze when i spoke into his ear.

Before I could pull away Aang flipped us over and somehow managed to get on top of me. I was now on my back with aang sitting on me straddle style '_wow that was pretty ninja_,' "I was, I just couldn't resist, Toph" He whispered into my ear. '_The nerve he has to think-' _before i could finish my thought he pulled his head away from my ear and i took it as my chance. My hands were pinned down next to my head so i shifted them to the sides, what a mistake that was... Aang lost his balance and fell forward, I closed my eyes expecting something hard to hit me in the head, but i got the opposite, it was soft, and it wasn't on my head, no it was my lips... holy cow, I froze, soft puffy-lips- aang. Its not that hard to put two and two together, my conclusion he was kissing me, well not at first because he had fallen on me, but i guess his hormones kicked in and so did mine because for reasons unknown I started kissing him back, I was thinking I did it to catch him off guard, nope I guess not. He was a pretty good kisser, he darted his tongue over my bottom lip and i gave him entry, after about 10 seconds I flipped us over but our lips never broke.

He tried to deepen the kiss but i pushed him back down. His hands moved to my waist and mine moved to the sides of his head. He pulled me closer and flipped us over again, we were both fighting for the top but i ended up letting him have it, Aang deepened the kiss and i Let him this time, This was a full on make out session.

He finally broke the kiss I didn't want him to but I wasn't unhappy when he did. "So you're a Kissing ninja now?" I laughed nearly out of breath.

"I can if you want me to" He replied in a husky voice. I sigh dreamily in my head, I was seriously falling for him and I've only known him for a day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked the Taangy fluff in this chapter:) **

**Savour it because they won't be hooking up in every nook and cranny, nope, well not for a while ;)**

**I made it longer to fill in for the lack of length in my last chapter and i needed to space this out for it to work. **

**Kissing ninja Idea was from Sarge619 thank you :)**

**Anyways for the people who don't know what a glove gun is, it's a homemade tool, mad of usually a thin metal or plastic pipe about 20cm long (they can be bigger or small depends how you want it) with just the finger part of a rubber glove taped to one end of the pipe, put in the ammo so its in the glove part, pull it back and let go :) if you know how to use them well they can have a really powerful and accurate shot ;)**

**Hope you liked the flash back and if you want to know anything else just ask :)**

**Please review, I would love some feedback good or bad.**

**I update as soon as i cant hopefully by the end of this week but the idea is in my head so don't worry about writers block ;)**

**-Toph14- :):)**


	4. series of random events

**Disclaimer: i do not own avatar :( sadly**

**I have no ideas in my head atm so I'm just writing whatever comes to mind ok? Anyways on with chapter 4.**

**I think ill stay in tophs POV... if i change ill tell you so don't worry ;)**

**Oh and to make thinks clear when toph it talking in her head ~**_Italic means its her and __**bold italic is well lets say her brain/he inside voice **_**~ yer she think she's going crazy but hey that's what aang does to you ;)**

**Anyways on with the story :)**

**Chapter 4: series of random events**

* * *

We just laid there, we had been there since... the kiss. The sun had started to set, and the moon was just starting its new journey from one side of the sky to the other. I still couldn't quite get my head over a few facts: (1) I had met aang before, i had spent a _whole_ day with him and never figured out who he was, (2) we had just shared a pretty _steamy _kiss before and now where lying next to each other on my roof, And (3) i was falling for him, hard.

"And then that star connects to that one and there's the little one in the middle, put it together and turn your head to the left slightly and you can see a swan" aang was showing me some patterns he had found in the nights sky when he was younger. I turned my head and what do you know i saw a swan, " that's pretty cool, you must have had alotta time on your hand when you were a kid." I joked.

"I am still a kid and so are you!" he laughed back at me, _'pfft whatever but i don't get as much spare time as you.' _

I must have spaced out because the next thing i heard was Gonsu calling out from the main house and Aang shaking me, trying to get me to focus.

"Toph, Toph! We have to go inside, dinner is ready."

"10 minutes I'm comfy here" i told him, still a little caught up in my thoughts. He grunted and then smirked evilly, this caught my attention, I didn't like the look on his face. "twinkles?" i asked nervously, "Oh its nothing toph... there's just a _MASSIVE_ spider next to you." It took me a second to process what he had said and i just took it as a trick like the one i played on katara this morning, it made me laugh in my head, again.

"sure sure twinkle toe, i aint falling for that trick" I turned my head back up to the nights sky.

"Oh but toph it _isn't _a trick"

"What?" i didn't understand. "look" he pointed behind me. "CRAP!!!!" I jumped up faster than i have ever moved before and landed in Twinkles arms. "gez toph it's just a daddy long legs" He laughed and I punched him as hard as i could in the arm. Aang was laughing too hard to keep balance and with my weight in his arms he fell over. Our heads collided with a thud, And Twinkles started to laugh even more "A-at least it was our h-h-heads this t-time!" He barely got out in between his laughs, I climbed off his chest and stormed over to the hatch, "aarggh I don't even know why i like you!!" He stopped laughing, "wha-what did you say?" _'crap did i say that out loud?'_ I felt the heat rise to my face and I was glad i wasn't facing him, "I didn't say anything Twinkles, i think you got brain damage when i head butted you, gez get a harder head... oh wait if you did you would still be just as dumb cause nuffin would go in or come out!" _'haha yep i still got it' _I was laughing to much in my head to realise Twinkle toes had gotten up and walked over to me.

"i might have gotten brain damage, but i heard what you said loud and clear." I could see him in the corner of my eye and he was smiling, it made my heart melt, _'__**toph... I'm warning you**__ – oh shut up brain I'm a girl, and he's a guy so go jump in a hole.'_

"Oh really and what is your damaged head telling you now?" I sarcastically spat back at him. But what happened next caught me off guard.

"that i like you too" his voice was quite with a hint of nervousness "whatever twinkle-- wait... What?!?" _'yep brain damage, _Defiantly_ brain damage' _I turned to look at him but i guess his feet were more interesting than me, "What are you mumbling now dumb-dumb" hoping that what i heard was right but in a way hoping i was just hearing things. He finally lifted his head and looked at me with shy eyes, I shut my eyes and sighed.

I could hear him shuffling forwards and he put his hand on my shoulder but before i could shake it off moved over and kissed me... again. I froze, but as quickly as his lips touched mine they left. I kept my eyes shut trying to process what just happened _**'you're**__**really slow tonight...**__ -- shut up your not the one that's was just kissed, TWICE!-- __**news flash I AM YOU!!**__-- fine well what do you think i should do then?--__**...**__-- yer i didn't think so.' _I opened my eyes to say something to twinkles but he was gone, "like a ninja on a mission" i said to no one. I closed the hatch door and flicked the lock. Walking back over to the edge of the roof, I saw aang run back over to his room and i climbed down the gutter.

* * *

Dinner was a little awkward but I got through it ok, Twinkles on the other hand, haha well let's just say dad had written a list of questions that would have gone around the world and back, _TWICE_.

"Ahh well that's very interesting Aang, and then your father ... the scrolls that he ... and then ... ooh so you ... poppy I think we should visit ... haha ... aang you clever boy ..." I was trying not to listen to the boring convocation my father was having with ninja boy over there, my brain couldn't quite keep all of the stupid conversation out, it was too tired after all the sarcastic comments it had been throwing at me all day _'and that's what you get for being stupid and not keeping your mouth shut! –__**pfft shut up I'm trying to sleep so i can make you look like a fool without a brain! -**__ whatever.'_

"Well if you people will let me go, i shall be off" I stood up, not really expecting an answer "ill be in my room, with the _'Do NOT disturb' _sign up, get the picture people, thank you" not waiting for an answer i sped off to my room and dived under my bed to the trap door.

Today had been a long and strange day, And i still couldn't get the feeling of the kiss out of my head, I did my best to forget it but deep down i knew what was happening and i was... rephrase – my _brain_ was doing everything it could to stop it, well that's what it kept telling me.

I flopped on the couch in front of the Plasma and turned on the TV, "nup, pfft, crap, seen it, too girly, not scary enough, lame...aagghh there nothing on these days" the last channel i flipped to was ABC and 'In the Night Garden' was on, man i hate that show it sent shivers down my spine, and i quickly changed the channel, and what do you know, it changed to ABC2 and YO GABBA GABBA WAS ON!! "_lets dance all day, lets dance, we love to _--" " ahhh" I nearly dropped the remote while i was fumbling around trying to press a button, _ANY_ button, _anything _is better than... _that _show, if it can even be classified as a kid show. I shiver went down my spine again. '_note to self: overcome fear of _that _bloody_ _show!'_

I got up off the couch and walked over to the cabinet the TV was on and opened one of the two draws to reveal billions of moves i had collected over the years. Dragging my finger over them i stopped at one of my favourite _Lemony Snickets: And a Series of Unfortunate Events. 'Perfect' _i put it in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch and pulled my laptop out from under the couch i was sitting on.

'_Let's see who's on msn...' _I watched a bit of the movie while i was waiting for msn to sign me in.

_Count Olaf: _And who might you be?

_Sunny:_ I'm Sunny

_Olaf: _I'm sorry i don't speak monkey.

_Sunny:_ I'm NOT a monkey.

_Olaf: _oo doo da da_._

_Sunny: _stop mocking me!

_Olaf: _banana, banana.

_Sunny: _ok...? someone's screw is a little lose.

'_Haha man i love that part... oh look katara's on! Wonder if she is still pissed at me about the sider..._spider_' _A shiver went down my spine, stupid twinkles, stupid roof, stupid spider... '_holy crap, what happens if someone finds out what happened, what if -- __**Calm down no one is going to find out unless you tell them or twinkle toes does ok!!**__-- ok -- __**now its time to annoy katara about Zuko.**__' _Man I'm seriously going crazy talking to myself and all, but the katara thing sounded pretty fun.

T0Ph!! : Sugar Queen!! Sup sup? ;)

KaTaRa: hey toph! Not much... what about you?

T0Ph!!: oh uno just looking at spiders *wink wink*

KaTaRa: I still hate you for doing that!!

T0Ph!!: You loved it! AND you love _him_! Admit it you do!!

KaTaRa: NO I DIDNT!!

T0Ph!!: yes you did! Your face was as red as a tomato when you landed in _Zukos _arms. ;)

KaTaRa: ...

T0Ph!!: _Zuko _and katara sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

T0Ph!!: 1st comes --

KaTaRa: ok ok stop it please, I like him ok... happy now

T0Ph!!: Nope :)

T0Ph!!: You wanna _hold him,_

T0Ph!!: You wanna _kiss him_

T0Ph!!: you wanna _hug him_

KaTaRa: TOPH SHUT UP!! I saw the way aang was looking at you today,

KaTaRa: anything interesting happen earlier tonight ; ) ; )

'_shit... how did she know, oh crud, what do i say...'_

T0Ph!!: what the hell are u on now _zuko lover_

KaTaRa: Oh nothing just had a feeling...

T0Ph!!: HE FELL ON ME! OK, GEZZ!!

'_uh oh... did i just do that?-__**congratz! Your as dumb as sokka on a stick.**__'_

I looked up, away from the screen not really wanting to know what sugar puff was about to say next. I focused on the movie trying to get my mind off what i just said.

_Olaf: Soda – Soda – Banana_

_Sunny: Bite Me!_

'_Awesomely said by sunny – __**shame you couldn't do the same **__– oh go shove a cork in it!'_

KaTaRa: What's this now toph? What do you mean he _fell_?

T0Ph!!: Nothing kat... its nothing

KaTaRa: Has to be something if you just called me kat ;)

T0Ph!!: why don't you go _kiss_ hothead

BIG mistake there shouldn't have said anything about kissing, just cause madam nosey was pretty didn't mean she wasn't smart as well... oh no she picked up on this stuff like a rabbit in a hat.

KaTaRa: oh.. no way! No way in... TOPH

KaTaRa: EEPP!!! OUR LITTLE TOPH IS GROWING UP!!!

T0Ph!!: what the hell katara!!

T0Ph!!: wait... _OUR??_

KaTaRa: oh yer suki's here too. :)

KaTaRa: hey toph this is suki! Nice going with aang ;)

Oh mother of he himself, why did _she_ have to be there _ASWELL_! Bad enough katara knowing but Suki _ASWELL_! Don't get me wrong i liked suki and all but i didn't really want anyone to know what happened, I didn't even know what happened myself. I don't even understand how they even put the parts together, girl brains probably... yes i am a girl, too but my brain don't work like that oh no it works _against _me... '_**hey what can i say, i like annoying you**_**—**_shut up!'_

KaTaRa: oohh toph what was it like??

KaTaRa: sweet, hot, _dreamy_, long?

KaTaRa: OMG! Was there _tongue!?_

T0Ph!!: ok, 1- i have no idea what the hell are youz are talkin bout.

T0Ph!!: and 2- WHAT THE HELL! _Tongue??_ I mean you're talking to _ME!_

'_yes there was tongue...-- __**oh please you making me sick **__-- shut up you like it -- __**...-- **__exactly!'_

KaTaRa: aww come on toph *_puppy-dawg-face* _tell us please!

T0Ph!!: let me think about it...

T0Ph!!: ok i thought about it and...

T0Ph!!: NO!

KaTaRa: Why not?

T0Ph!!: Coz!

"Hey toph"

"HOLY CRAP!" I nearly jumped of my seat!

Somehow twinkle toes had found he way to the back house through my _secret_ tunnel '_not so secret now...' _"how in the world did you find the tunnel?" I was starting to get pissed off with him sneaking around without me knowing. "ahh sorry i didn't mean to startle you, and umm... I'm not allowed to tell you how i found it." He held his hands up in defence pretty sure he knew there was either a punch or a pillow coming his way, '_I'll get him back later'. "_What the hell are you doing here anyway twinkles?" I turned back to the computer to see if tweedle dim and tweedle dumb had said anything more, surprising they hadn't.

T0Ph!!: hey sweetness i gotta run, talk later k

KaTaRa: kk have fun with _aang *winkwink*_

T0Ph!!: oh I'm sorry tweedle dim, i didn't realise you didn't know what happened between tweedle dumb and snoozles _*winkwink* _if thats what _winkwink _means ;)

T0Ph!!: night suki have fun getting sweetness to shut up :)

Well that, _hopefully, _will keep them off my back for a bit, "toph? Hello you there??" air head was waving his hand in front of my eyes trying to get my attention, "What" i quickly flicked my eyes from the screen to him and yelled in his face, Ninja boy nearly flipped over his head and landed on his back '_haha man i would have killed to have a camera right now'._ Twinkle toes slowly got back up on his feet and sat on the single chair next to me, wasn't gonna move my legs just for him, no way hoe-zay. I closed my laptop once i signed out of my msn. I didn't really know what to say and by the tension in the air neither did he.

"so toph?"

"shh good part, watching" _**'oh smooth toph, now he probably thinks you don't want to talk to him – **__said it before and shall say it again, SHOVE-A-CORK-IN-IT!' _i needed to stop that, arguing with myself wasn't totally normal for me but i guess the devil within me just love pissing me off, guess that's why it's _my _devil.

"Umm, Toph?"

"What is it now air boy?" i don't know why but i kinda snapped at him, moody much?

"Can i ask you something?"

"Well i didn't really get much of a choice there now did i?"

"ha, yer i guess but... why did you kiss me back?" his voice was really quite, I barely picked up what he said, and what he asked me wasn't something i knew the answer to...

"why are you asking me this?" '_**might want to take it down a tone cause i don't think he's taking this to well...' **_i had no reply to my devil, i looked at Aang and he was looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs, his face seemed a little sad yet soft, and I could tell he was waiting for the outcome, his heart was about to break into two or jump over the moon, me... i knew the answer I didn't like it, but it had to be done.

I sighed, "Aang" he looked up, his face looking a bit afraid, probably cause i called him _aang_. I got up off my butt and walked over to him, his eyes following me the whole time. I took his hand in mine a pulled him up so he was standing, he was only a couple inches taller than me, but most people were. '_**Toph!!! No don't please DONT!! Your gonna regret it I'm telling you now!!' **_

I looked up into his big gray eyes, the emotions running through them gave me a headache, but i had to do this, if devil liked it or not.

Standing on my tippy toes, i leaded forward, I guess my natural instinct kicked in cause, i closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I didn't pull away neither did he, we just stood there. Finally he made his move and slipped his tongue into my mouth without waiting for entry, _'there's you answer right there Kat.' _The kiss lasted just as long as the one on the roof, but this time i pulled away first, looked him in the eye and nearly fell over laughing, he was looking me with a grumpy face, probably cause i pulled away, "Does that answer your question?" I laughed, "Not really, just confused me even more?" he still had the grumpy look on his face and i was trying ever so hard not to laugh.

'_**You're so gonna regret that -- **__shut up and savour the moment!' _"does there have to be a reason?" i asked out of the blue, "i guess not..." he seemed to be deep in thought, '_gez hes the 1__st__ person ive ever kissed and hes grumpy?!' _"ok, well stop thinking ,sit down and just enjoy the movie, Please?!"

"fine... but one thing 1st" there was a hint of mischief in his eyes, but i couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"what?"

He leaded over and returned the kiss, "now we're even" he side stepped me and jumped on the two-seater couch before i could even turn around, '_ninja' _was all i could think of. Once the blush had settled down i turn around and sat on him with a thud and i started laughing.

The rest of the night was all laughs, we had a pillow fight, I won of cause, he cheated by tickling me, and wouldn't stop so i slammed him into the couch. There were some more laughing fits after watching a couple more movies then we finally went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello :) I'm soooooooo (x1000) sorry i haven't updated in abit... been a busy week with Christmas and all. And to top everything off i have the BIGGEST headache ive ever head yet i still kept writing despite how much it hurts :(**

**Anyways sorry if this chapter seems boring but i forgot what i was gonna write so i just had to fill in... sorry again.**

**I know I said i wasn't gonna have them kissing in like every nook and cranny, but i just felt like writing abit more taangy goodness :) haha I'm such an idiot, i hope you liked it, and i swear they wont be kissing in **_every_** chapter, I'm gonna bring Zutara in soon, well that's the plan, and what happened between tweedle dim and tweedle dumb about snoozles ;) haha**

**Anyways ill try and update as soon as i can coz i might have a fair bit of time on my hands soon... maybe can't make no promises right now but you never know :)**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**-Toph14-**


	5. The beauty of a full moon

**Sorry i haven't updated in abit, haven't had any ideas, well good ones... I wrote a oneshot zutara fanfic so i might aswell do a zutara chapter and of course Toph is in the middle of it ;) but don't worry guyz ill add taang and a bit of sukka or whatever its called ;)**

**Oh and aang stopped shaving his hair so its the same length when he 1****st**** wakes up after azula shoots him with lighting, episode- "the awakeing" just thought id give you heads up :)**

**Anyways on with the chapter I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter5: the beauty of a Full moon**

**Part 1**

* * *

A week had past and nothing new really happened. Me and Aang got to know each other better and the gang loved aang. The one thing that started to annoy me the most was sugar queen and hothead, flirt-no flirt, shy-not shy, gez Louise I needed to get them together and _fast!_ And I knew exactly how I was going to get them together.

"So hotman, you ready for Saturday?" I winked to zuko as I walked past him on my way to go talk to sweetness. "what's Saturday?" He asked nervously and walked after me, It was Zukos Birthday and I was planning to have a party and well the rest will unfold itself later. "Hey sweetness, gotten Suki's secret out of her yet? Its been like a week." I laughed to myself remembering what I had said to her on msn that night, Snoozles and suki hadn't really done anything besides made out a few hundred times but it doesn't really matter seeing they're going out and all. "no I haven't toph." She was pretty annoyed that suki wouldn't tell her, at least it kept her off _my_ back. I felt Zuko walk up behind me to ask what was going on this Saturday but he froze and looked a katara and katara looked at him, their eyes met and they both quickly looked at the ground and their cheeks started to burn up. '_**for once toph i agree with you... -- **__that we need to hook them up, before it gets worse? -- __**yepp' **_I stepped out of the way to leave them in the odd silence, I walked over to the table where twinkles was sitting and snoozles was talking to him.

I didn't like the look on Sokka's face and defiantly not the one on twinkle toes either... He looked nervous, sokka started laughing and punched him in the arm. I walked up to sokka and whacked him over the head, "Ow! What was that for" he turned to look at me while rubbing the back of his head, "For asking twinkles what we have '_done_'" I said back as if it was the most normalest thing in the world. "So you two _have_ done something??" He winked at me and i went to whack him again but he blocked it "HA! Not so fast are you n--"I flicked him in the nose before he could finish. "always keep you guard up snoozles." Sokka grabbed his nose in reaction and his eyes started watering, "screw you" he said and everyone started laughing, Suki walked up and kissed him on the cheek and giggled a bit.

* * *

Man you gotta love Fridays, end of the school week and weekend begins, And this weekend was gonna be the main part of my brilliant scheme to get sweetness and hothead together. I smiled to myself at that thought. "Toph? TOPH! Are you listening?" I must have spaced out while twinkles was talking to me. "hey aang, do you wanna come with me to zukos party" Twinkles looked at me funny, probably because i called him _aang_, '_**you idiot--**__shut up.__**'**_ "I am going with you to the party tho?" _**'drop it toph'**_** "**no i meant..." I started to stumble with my words, god why was this so hard I've already kissed him like 50 times,I looked at him and he was looking at his hands, I had sort of found my words but aang got in before me, "I'd love to" He looked up and smiled "but i thought you didn't want everyone to know?" _**'smart boy...**__ I know' _I smiled and moved closer to him in the car. "Well they already pretty much know so I don't see the harm? But its up to you, you know they're gonna swarm you like flies on a cow pat," We both laughed at that, "its fine with me if its fine with you" I learned over and kissed him on the cheek, he went bright red and I started to laugh even harder.

The rest of the arvo went really fast, I had call Sokka and Suki to get Katara to come tomorrow but not to say anything besides it was Zukos party, Zuko was my job, he owed me big so if he refused he was screwed, But I got teaman to help me with Him, I had a whole lot of other things to get ready, Twinkles helped with that.

Saturday came really fast, The party was going to be on the beach at night and tonight was the perfect night, a warm summers breeze blew on the beach and it was a full moon. I had everything set up, tables, lights, food and drinks, music and even a dance floor. All to do now was go home and get changed. "twinkles hurry up and get in the car you can finish the flower chains later when we get back" I called out from top of the sand dune, "ok ok! I'm coming" he called back as he ran up the dune. "It was very nice of you to throw a party for Zuko" Twinkles smiled and put his arm over my shoulder as the car started its way back home.

* * *

There was still 2hrs till the party so once aang and I got home we spilt to get ready. I hated dressing up fancy I seriously hated it, but being the daughter of the Bei Fongs I had to, and that meant I had a lot of good sets of clothes _unfortunately _they were all dresses...

Aang was waiting in the living room, he wore a short sleeve shirt and a plain pair of short the went to his knees, the shirt was a plain orangey- yellow with a blue arrow down the back and his shorts were gray with faint dotted lines running up and down, I thought it all went together really well with his new head of hair, which I told him he should grow, Ok ok I stole his shaver so he couldn't shave it but i wanted to see what it looked like long... well actually just growing.

He was sitting on the couch when i walked down the hall, I was wearing a light weight, emerald green dress that, as I was told, matched my eyes, which stopped just above my knees, It was a holter neck I think, well that's what the maiden that helped me called it, It didn't have and straps to hold it up so I had to keep pulling it up every now n then which annoyed the heck outta me, I let my hair down for once but the maiden braided my fringe to the side into a plat which a pushed behind my ear. Aang stood up once he saw me and his mouth pretty much dropped open.

"Are you catching flies again?" and laughed at him, but I think he was to dumbstruck to say anything back. "are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna tell me if i look good or not" I just felt like teasing him, I didn't think i looked that good but by his reaction i guess i did?

"Y-You look...Wow" he stammered a bit more, "Wow, I'm sorry but WOW!" _**'think someones brain just explode?'**_ "ill take that as a '_you look nice'_?" I sarcastically retorted.

"No" he plainly said.

"No?" now i was confused

"you look _amazing_" he did his evil little smile and stepped closer to me, "whatever you say twinkles" I smiled back trying to hold back a laugh. "Time to go, You have to pick the others up," I said as I walked to the door, "wait? _Me?" _He seemed a little confused, probably because I hadn't told him yet, "Yes _you, _I have to be at the beach when the other guests arrive, so I can get them ready to yell _surprise_, duh." I got into the normal car and aang looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "sorry twinkles you have to ride in the limo with the others" I laughed and closed the door, "don't worry the driver knows where to go" I smiled through the window which i had just winded down, "but I thought we were going _together_?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so he was eye level, "we are going _together_, don't worry" I gave him an evil smile and then picked his lips, dangerous move with the drivers and my parents around but i just wanted to annoy him. I turned to the driver which so happened to be Gonsu, '_crap... – __**HAHAHA!!!'**_ "you didn't see anything, now drive" he had been looking at aang and I the whole time, and now had a massive smile on his face, I'm sure he was just trying to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"So you and aang, huh?" Gonsu looked in the review mirror, I didn't really want to talk about it but he already broke the silence _and_ saw me kiss aang so i guess the bomb had already be dropped. "what about it?" I snapped back trying to sound calm about it,

"nothing, nothing, I was just saying." pause. I thought it was over "your parents know?"

"Please don't say anything! You know what dads like!" I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't, what was I thinking its _Gonsu_.

He just laughed at me, "Of course I'm not going to tell your parents," He just kept laughing and I just stared out the window hoping this car trip would end soon.

* * *

**To the Gang (3rd person POV)**

The limo pulled up at katara and Sokka place, It was just on twilight and the moon was slowly starting to peak over the horizon. Aang jumped out of the limo and walked to the door and knocked. An older man opened the door, he was a mid height man with light brown hair to his shoulders and one string of hair with two blue beads at the end, kind of like kataras hair loopies but it wasn't pulled back, the man had the same blue eyes as katara and Sokka, So aang guessed he was their father, "You must be aang? I'm Hakoda, katara and sokka's father" Hakoda put his hand out for aang to shake. "Pleased to meet you Hakoda."

Aang and Sokka were waiting in the living room, déjà vi much. Sokka was wearing a plain blue singlet, he like to show off his hardly existing muscles, and black and green board shorts. "So" Sokka broke the silence like usual, "So... how long will they be?" Aang just really wanted to get out of here and meet toph, he just loved being around her, he felt peaceful just being near her. "Haha, Aang you have to be patient when it comes to girls getting _ready_" Sokka patted him on the back and kept laughing, "didn't take toph this long" Aang mumbled grumpily, "Speaking of toph" Sokka nudged aang in the rib and winked, "you two a couple yet?" _'should I tell him?'_ aang wasn't really sure if he should or not, but then he thought of what toph had said earlier. _"they're gonna swarm you like flies on a cow pat," _'_on second thoughts... ill let toph spill the beans.' _Trying to find a way out aang looked up the stairs, which at the same time katara walked out in a dress like Tophs but a deep ocean blue with crafty patterns sewn into the hem and swirling its way up the dress, her hair was down as well and slightly curled. Right next to her was suki, She was in a deep purple coloured dress but it had two straps that was tied up behind her neck and it kept going down her back, her hair was done up in a pony tail and her fringe pined back with bobby pins. Aang stood up at the same time as Sokka. Both boys just stood there as the girls walked down the stairs, Aang looked at Sokka who was gawking at his girlfriend, "you both look great!" Aang smiled, "thank you Aang, where's Toph?" katara asked. "Tophs at the party. She sent me to get you guys and Zuko" as soon as aang said _Zuko_ Kataras face went a crimson colour, and she quickly looked away. "Well we have no time to lose, lets get going" Aang said trying to snap Sokka out of his trance, In the end suki had to drag him out of the door.

* * *

**Back to Toph (Tophs POV)**

I arrived at the beach just in time to get the lights on and the food out, with the help of Gonsu, before the other kids arrived, some I Didn't what to be there but just invited themselves, like the footy head, Zuko Fan Girls- they might be a problem- and a few other people that didn't really like Zuko, I was guessing they were here to crash the party but i knew a way to get rid of them.

"Yo Jet! What the hell you doing here?" I called out once I had finished some lights,

"I'm aloud here if I want, It's a public beach." He plainly said back,

"Yer it is any other day but not tonight" I smartly said,

"Oh how so?" he raised an eyebrow, Jets family were the competitors against my family but they couldn't get many sponsors or other family behind their cause, so they weren't really competitors.

"I've hired this part of the beach and _only guests_ are allowed in this area" I knew he wouldn't have anything to come back with.

"Whatever," he turned around to take a drink, but i clicked my fingers and JJ one of my body guards stood in front of him, JJ was an awesome guy he never really hurt anyone unless they hurt me, which never happened, just my dad was over protective and blah blah blah, JJ was just really intimidating, A tall, over bulk, black guy... not much more to say.

"I think its best if you leave now" JJ said in his deep voice, I swear jet nearly shat himself, His face went pale and he gulped. Jet turned around and looked at me as if he wanted rip my head off, I just smiled and pointed to the top of the dune.

"your gonna pay for this Bei Fong" he snarled as he headed for the sand dune,

"Hey Sour-puss" I picked up jets exploding cake "I think your forgetting something" before he could react I pegged it at his face and it well... went BOOM! The cake went everywhere and everyone started laughing even JJ.

For the next 20 minutes or so I had sent JJ around to get rid of the un-wanted, once I got everyone in a hiding spot and ready to yell surprise, I went to wait at the top of the dune while Gonsu made sure everything and everyone stayed in order.

* * *

**Back to the Gang (3****rd**** person POV)**

The Next stop was Zukos place, He was waiting outside with his uncle when the limo pulled up, He wasn't too happy about the whole _surprise_ thing he hated them and it was his birthday, who knows what was happening at the other end. Aang jumped out of the limo and walked up to Zuko and Iroh, "Hello Zuko, lookin' good, you ready to go?!" Aang said with his usually present smile, "I Guess I don't have I choice so I guess i am..." Zuko mumbled, He was in gray skinny Jeans and a T-shirt that looked like a tucks, his hair... in its usual messy style. Aang practically dragged Zuko to the limo, why a limo?" he asked as he got in. "Ask Toph" Sokka said, Zuko looked up to see Sokka suki and aang, he felt a little sad that katara wasn't there, but then he heard a small sneeze next to him and he turned his head to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his 16/17 years, "Wow, katara...umm, wow" he stuttered, "you look, a-amazing," he blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Katara blushed and looked at her feet, at the same time suki had put her hand over sokka's mouth, to stopped him from laughing or ruin the moment by saying something stupid, like brothers do.

The rest of the trip was katara and Zuko awkwardly talking and blushing, suki trying to stop Sokka from doing something stupid, and Aang looking out the window hoping the trip would end soon so he could see Toph again.

By the time they pulled up at the parking lot the moon had fully come up over the horizon and had started its journey across the sky.

Toph was waiting for them, And Zuko Gulped.

* * *

**Ok you guyz are probably gonna hate me now... I just writ the lead up to the party and i hope you like it, I'm going to write the next 3 chapters about the party 1****st**** one shall be zuko/katara POVs, 2****nd**** will be toph/aang POVs and 3****rd**** will be Suki/Sokka POVs.**

**Does that sound ok? Ill post them all together or like 1 a day, I just thought that it would be cool to see all different views of the party not just the zutara part or taang or even Sukka, **

**so i hope you like this chapter tell me what you like dis-like and what i could have improved on :) in other words REVIEW!! haha ;)**

**oh and these next couple chapters are for Soph i told her i would have it up earlier but a whole lot of stuff came up and i got delayed :( **

**Oh and if you want to read my zutara oneshot its called _open wounds & healed scars. _ reviews are more than welcome! :)**

**best wishes for the new year!**

**-Toph14- =]=]**


	6. Water princess & The dragon prince

**Ok this is Part2! Zuatara hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: The beauty of a full moon**

**Part2: The Water princess & The Dragon prince**

* * *

**Zukos POV**:

I stepped out of the limo and then put my hand out to help katara out, Tonight was a full moon and she looked stunning, i swear my heart skipped a beat when she looked at me and her eyes shone in the moon light. Toph was waiting at the edge of the road and i didn't like the look of her face, she looked funny in a dress but it was a nice change, _I have to tease her about that later,_ I hadn't let go of Kataras hand but she didn't let go of me either, I felt at peace with her small hand curled into mine, our hands fit perfectly, I just wanted to stop and hug her as tightly as I could to see how perfect she would fit under my chin, but what stopped me was Toph She walked straight up to me with her evil smile and punched me in the arm.

"Happy _Birthday_, _birthday_ boy" she laughed, toph knew i hated my birthday, just another year gone and another year older, not much fun in that now is there?

"Aww come on Zuzu, cheer up I mean you're holding Kataras hand, shouldn't you be happy?" everyone started laughing except me and katara, Toph just loved hitting all my bad spots didn't she. But I didn't let go of Kataras hand I didn't want to I loved the feel of her cool skin on mine, Instead I squeezed it tighter.

Toph walked past me and went to aang, I couldn't hear what she said to him but he smiled and grabbed her hand, I froze, I wanted to laugh and yell but i couldn't, Sokka beat me to it, katara and Suki looked at each other and squealed, like girls do... I just looked at toph with my '_your never gonna hear the end of this' _smile pasted on my face, and she stuck her tongue out at me and waltzed over to a laughing Sokka and flipped him over his head with a loud _oomph,_

Toph and aang walked past me hand in hand and down the sand dune as well as suki and Sokka, I looked at katara and she looked back at me, "Now or never, huh?" I said with a bit of a sigh, katara put her two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up, "You'll be fine" She smiled, My heart melted, I wanted her, no, I needed her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, "What are you doing?" she seem a little confused and nervous,

"It's my birthday," she giggled t my stupidness but then wrapped her arms around me, I never wanted to pull away but at some time I had to. "Now or never" she repeated in my ear and we pulled away, My body was missing her cool skin, It wanted more but we had to head down to the beach.

My eyes were usually pretty good at night so I helped katara walk down the dune without tripping over vine and things like that. Once we had hit the bottom I looked up and the moon went behind a cloud, it was all dark but I could just make out the faint lines of objects in front of me. The next thing i knew were big Lights turning on and people jumping out at me screaming _SURPRISE!_ I tried to keep a straight face but when I felt a cool hand slip into mine i couldn't help but smile, I looked down at her, she was just so beautiful in the moon light i wished the sun would never come up again. "Happy birthday Zuko" she smiled, and pulled me into the small crowd of people.

"So B-Boy how ya likein' da party" I wasn't quite sure who it was at 1st but once I turned around my smile completely disappeared, "What are you doing here Jack?" A smaller girl cut in with a same aged boy at her heels. "Just checkin' to see if you can through a party shorty" That was it I had to step in, "I think you better leave before someone gets hurt, and by _someone_ I mean _you_" Jack was just trying to crash my party but he wouldn't get very far. "Shut up scar face this is between me n hotstuff here." I hated him, I hated him so much that I could probably give him a scar to match mine. But I knew that Toph could handle herself so I just stood back and took hold of Kataras hand, A few people looked at us mostly _my_ fan girls and Kataras _flock_, I didn't care though if she didn't, and seeing she hadn't pulled away I don't think she did.

"Fine by me, but you're the one that'll be regretting it not me." I plainly said, but I'm sure he got the threat behind it. For the next couple minutes katara and I watched toph and aang piss jack off, until Zander cut in to take him away, Zander on the other hand was a good guy and a good friend to toph, so I didn't mind him being here.

* * *

The party had been going for at least an hour or so, the sun had gone and the moons' light was at its best. I had been walking around with katara chatting to friends and helping katara and suki to calm down an overly hypo Sokka.

"Zuko get your ass over here! Everyone wants cake!" Toph screamed at me from the other side of the party area. "Do i have to?" I looked at katara with pleading eyes but she only laughed and said, "you know what tophs like, so yes" then dragged me over to the table with the cake.

Chocolate, I guess it's my favourite, I didn't really like cake but if i had to choose one it'd be chocolate. I was standing in front of everyone with a knife and katara, toph and aang on one side of me and Sokka and suki on the other. "Hurry up and blow the bloody candles out so we can eat" toph practically yelled at me and a few people nodded in agreement.

I blew the candles out and everyone cheered, "Birthday Kiss!!" toph yelled, And katara sort of shuffled my way, my heart nearly stopped_. Oh my god... _I was so close to turning to katara when Sokka grabbed my head and place a big wet one on my cheek. "Happy berfday Mannn" Sokka's words were so slurred I barely made out what they were. Everyone started laughing and I could feel my cheeks burning up.

Sokka crashed pretty hard with in like 10 minutes, so we all sat down just outside the party area in the dark eating, The moon shimmered off the water in the most beautiful way, and that sounds strange coming from me but it did. "So zuko, what does it feel like being 17?" Aang was probably only just trying to make conversation, but I still went along with it.

"There's not much different to be honest, but it really gets you thinking." I said truthfully, I had been thinking a lot lately, I mean I'll be finishing school soon and I still have my whole future ahead of me. We all fell into silence again.

"Hey Suki should we go check on Sokka?" Toph broke the silence like usual, "what? _Ow_, Oh... yer we should" suki got up and so did toph, "Aang I need your help with something over _here"_ there was seriously going on cause toph never said aang, I didn't hear aangs response but the three of them got up, nudged me a bit as she got up, _oh i know what's happening.._. I looked up at her with annoyed eyes but she just smiled and walked away with the others. _Ok this is a little awkward _I was sure she was thinking the same thing. I looked up at her and she was staring into the ocean, memorised by the crashing waves, _man she looks so beautiful, I wish i could call her mine._ Right then and there a crazy idea hit me. "hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled, "I'd love to" I stood up and brushed the sand off my shorts then put my hand out for her to take.

* * *

**Kataras POV:**

Toph, Aang and suki had left me alone with Zuko, I knew toph had something to do with this, It had her name written all over it, But i never said i minded... Once they had walked off I just stared into the ocean the waves seemed so peaceful. Ever since I was little I loved the water and the sea just seemed to call to me especially at night. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" Zuko broke me out of my trance, I looked at him and smiled, I kinda did just want to get away from everything here, it was too crowded, even tho there were only like 20 or so people, and it was such a beautiful night to go for a walk.

Zuko stood up, he put his hand out for me to take, I hesitated for a second but then grabbed it and he pulled me up with a smile. Our hands never left each other once we started walking, my fingers interlocked with his. Zuko looked at me and smiled, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look in the moon light?" I'm glad it was night because I could feel the blush on my cheeks, I looked at the moon and then my eyes shifted to the ocean and then back to him, "have you ever heard of the moon and ocean spirits?" I don't know what made me ask but I did, He looked ahead into nothingness and whispered "Tui and La" He seemed sad but I wasn't sure why and I don't think i wanted to push him on it, He looked back at me, "what about them?"

"well it was said that my ancestors were brought to earth by, Tui and La, the moon and ocean spirits, and my people learnt from the Spirits, they learnt how to push and pull the tides, to live on water and ice, to not freeze in cold weather and not over heat in warm conditions, by _waterbending_, but as time moved on and the world evolved, my people started to die out or marry others from different cultures.

"There is a legend that one of the last chiefs of my tribe had a daughter that was born as if she was asleep, all the healers did everything they could to help her but she would not wake, or make any noise besides the sound of her breath slowly getting fainter and fainter. That night the chief prayed to Tui and La for help, and on the next night the chief and his wife placed their daughter in the spirit oasis, the most spiritual place in their tribe, On that night A second full moon came up for its journey across the Sky, That night the chiefs daughter was reborn, Her hair turned snow white and she opened her eyes for the first time and started to cry, they named her Yue after the moon. That night was the first night of the _blue moon_.

"Just after her 16th birthday, a war broke out between her tribe and a rivalry nation. Tui and La had passed on from the spirit world to the our world many hundred of years before, and the leader of the army was set out to kill them, the man found them at the spirit oasis, their forms were Koi fish. He managed to kill Tui, the moon spirit, A young group of warriors were there as well as an ex-_firenation_ general, that fought off the leader and his men, they couldn't do anything to help Tui tho, but then the wise old General realised that Yue was also part of the moon spirit. She gave her life to save the rest of the world. On that night the next _blue moon_ raised into the sky for it journey, everyone knew it was Yue, the moon spirit.

"It was said that every 100 years or so there is a _winter_ blue moon, and on _that_ blue moon there is one daughter born to a _water tribe_ family, and she is said to be the descendant of Yue, the moon spirit, the girl is born with powers un-known to this world, and that she is born a _waterbender._ The Girl would not get her bender powers till she was 10 years of age, and wouldn't get her full powers till her 16th birthday on the next _blue moon_. The cycle of the winter blue moons were to be a century before the next girl was born, or the day Yue was reborn, then 16 years for her to grow up, and it is also the day Yue gave her life and rose to be the second blue moon, on every full moon the girls powers would grow, and by the time shes 20, the woman will have all her powers and they should be at their full strength"

I loved that little tale, My mother use to tell me it on every full moon before I went to sleep, What I didn't tell Zuko was that I was _born_ on the winter blue moon, and that was _chosen_ one...

"that's amazing, my people have a story kinda of like that, the son of the dragon is only born every 100 years on the solar eclipse" he seemed to be deep in thought but then looked back up at me. "It was also said that the water princess and the dragon prince were destined to be together," We had stopped walking and I turned to face him, _'no way, how did he know? Wait... he's the... Oh my god...' _

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped I looked up into his golden glowing eyes to see what I could get out of them. "I've heard that too." I barely whispered, I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and my head was throbbing. He started back at me and I could feel him burning into my eyes.

Zuko slowly stepped forward closing off the gap between us, Our eyes never lefts each other. He slowly raised his hand and slid it behind my neck and wrapped the other around my waist, he pulled me in gently and I closed my eyes. Our lips met and the fireworks went crazy.

It started out slow but I wanted more, I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip craving for an entry, which he gave nearly straight away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him deeper into the kiss, I wanted him so badly, and by the way he was kissing me back i guess he had wanted me for a while too. His hands moved all over my back just rubbing up and down, it felt nice, like he was massaging me, I had to finally break to kiss to breath I didn't want and I don't think he did either.

I looked back up at him and pulled him back down for a little kiss, I pulled anyway and dove my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, He placed his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me. We just stood there hugging for who knows how long, but neither of us cared.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah"

"I think I love you"

"you are my princess, and I am you prince."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!! :)**

**Sorry it took me awhile to write it, we had some friends up from Sydney, so I was spending time with them And sorry it this seems a little short but I typed it at like 12mid and it is now 1-10 in the morning so be grateful ;)**

**Anyways I felt like adding abit of the real avatar into it and I hope you like it, I did change the blue moon thing and the solar eclipse thing, sorry if it seems lame... but it was the only way it could work.**

**I will get started on the Taang chapter ASAP, and will be out, whenever I can get it out. **

**Oh and just to get things clear with the ages thing (just keep in mind that its a new year so they are going on to a different age :-**

**Toph&Aang=14 going on 15**

**Katara=15 going on 16**

**Suki&Sokka=16 going on 17**

**Zuko= was 16 just turned 17**

**Ok i totally screwed up the ages but it seem a little weird having katara 15 and Zuko 18 and them making out, I mean...? it seems better this way tho (to me)**

**If you want to know anything else review or send me s PM :)**

**Anyways ****PLEASE**** review!!! **

**-Toph14- =]=]**


	7. Who knew?

**Time for Taang hope you liked part1&2 and now on for Part3 :)**

**Chapter 7: The beauty of a full moon**

**Part3: who knew?**

* * *

**Tophs POV:**

I finished getting everything ready for the party, everyone in place and the lights off, I made my way up the dune, I really hated dress the annoy the heck outta me, the one thing i was happy about was that i didn't have to wear shoes! I waited just on the side of the road for the others to arrive, I felt a bit nervous I wasn't sure why though. _**Your gonna make a fool out of us aren't you **__– shut up, you like him too, face it, you're the one who deals with feelings – __**no that's the heart. – **__Whatever._

They finally arrived after like 10 minutes of waiting, suki, Sokka, Aang, I flushed a bit, and then Zuko he put his hand out to help katara out of the Limo like a gentleman, _this might be easier than I thought... _Zuko and katara started to walk my way and i met them half way, I gave him my evil little smirk and punched him in the arm, "happy _birthday, Birthday_ boy" I knew he hated his birthday I just had to rub it in more. I realised that he was still holding sugars hand, he was frowning and my smile widened even more, "Aww come on Zuzu, cheer up I mean you're holding Kataras hand, shouldn't you be happy?" sweetness and B-boys faces started to burn up and everyone started laughing, I don't think Sokka was laughing to much though...

Zuko tightened his grip on Kataras hand and I felt a little pang in my heart, My gaze went past zuzu and sugar, to meet a very cute looking, growing hair, big gray eyed boy. I quickly past the half _couple_ and walk over to twinkles.

"you ready?"

"yep" he smile grew on his face "one thing though"

"What?"

"you look stunning"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I looked down, and he grabbed my hand and I returned the gesture by squeezing. We turned around to face four stunned teens, I saw Zukos face and it was lit up with a smile that would come back to bite me in the butt soon, Sokka blasted into laughter and started yelling _"See I _told_ you there _was _something" _and _"toph and Aang sitting in a tree" _ect, then katara and Suki looked at each and squealed and I'm sure if I didn't keep walking they would have showered me with questions like "_how long" _and crap like that, I stuck my tongue out at Zuko and waltzed over to Sokka, "Hey Sokka" _oomph,_ I flipped him over his head with a flick of my wrist.

We then all made our way down to the bottom of the dune but B-Boy and sugar stayed at the top talking, after what felt like a while Zuko and katara hugged and then started to make their way to the beach, It wasn't long before Zuko looked up and Gonsu turned the lights on, We all jump out and yelled _SURPRISE! _I could tell Zuko was trying not to smile but then katara slipped her hand into his and he looked down and the smile broke through, _this _is_ going to a lot easier than I thought._ Katara dragged him into the crowd and I turned around to find aang smiling at me, "What?" he grabbed my hand again and I smiled back, "It's nice to be able to hold your hand in public" I just laughed at him and started to head over to Zuzu and sweetness, I stopped, the one person I was hoping wouldn't turn up was here, _Jack. _I turned around to look at aang, "put a serious face on act tough and follow my lead, and another thing be as clingy as you can and don't let go of my hand unless he throws a punch at you or you put your arm around my waist, kay?" he nodded and I smiled, "good."

I quickly walked over to where jack was trying to pick a fight with Zuko, If anyone was gonna bash him in would be _me_, aang was right at my heels.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Aang stood tall next to me, If i wasn't trying to keep a straight face I'd be laughing at him for trying to be tough.

"Just checkin' to see if you can through a party Shorty"

"I think you better leave before someone gets hurt, and by _someone_ I mean _you_" Zuko said over my head.

"Shut up scar face this is between me n hotstuff here." He was gonna pay now.

"Fine by me, but you're the one that'll be regretting it not me." Zuko plainly said,

"He's right you know," I was ready to snap off his head

"And sorry to brake it to you but I'm here with Aang" I held up our hands,

I could feel the anger coming off him, "what's the matter big Guy, did I brake you heart, naww I'm _not_ sorry" I said in a mocking tone, but the venom that came out when I said the last two words were enough to make him crack,

"AGH! YOU LITTLE RAT I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"oh no I'm so scared" I could feel aang smiling next to me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, Jack snapped. He went to spear tackle me and I was ready, but before I could lay a finger on him aang let go of me, spun around gabbed jacks head and pulled him down to knee him in the gut, then knock his legs out from under him, "You better leave before Toph brakes your legs, she's not as merciful as me." Jack got up just as angry as ever, "Your gonna pay now skinny" I stepped forward but aang put his hand out to stop me,

"I've got it"

Twinkles put his hands up in a fighting position, Who knew he could fight, Jack ran at Twinkles but he easily side stepped, jack turned around and went for another punch but Twinkles side stepped him again, Jack turn around but this time started throwing punches left, right and centre, Aang just stepped out of his way each time, then ducked under jacks arm and was now at his back, the two of them were back to back and twinkles was now smiling, Jack swung around but Twinkles stayed at his back the whole time, Twinkles bent down and pushed Jack forward with his butt and jack stumbled forward, Twinkles stood in the middle of the now formed ring, Jack was so pissed off now his face was going red, He stumble forward but put his hand out to stop him falling over then spun around and ran at Twinkles, Aang was ready for it though and easily dodged the oncoming punches, Twinkles then easily slipped under Jacks open legs, Jack took a swipe at twinkles head but missed, Jack took one final punch at twinkles but he side stepped it with just as much ease as the others , Jack used to much power in his punch and tripped over twinkles foot, jack flipped over and He went flying into the ground, the jerk landed at my feet and I looked down at him, he looked up at me and I could see the tears in his eyes, "I think you just got owned." With that everyone started cheering and I stepped over Jack and walked over to Twinkles "I never knew you could fight" I laughed "Hey what can I say, I'm full of _mystery_" I laughed even harder and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss, I few woo hoos and wolf whistled were heard and we both started laughing, Jack had managed to make it to his feet and tried to swing at me, but Zander stepped out from the crowd and grabbed his hand, "Brother I do believe Aang won this fight, Don't be such a sore loser." He pushed Jacks hand down and glared into his eyes till jack looked away in defeat, but you could still see the anger in his eyes.

Zander turned around to face me and Aang "That was some pretty skilled fighting aang, I do believe it was ba gua?" He smiled, and Twinkles smiled back "Yer it was, how did you know?" I had heard of ba gua it was the total opposite of my fighting style and it was ancient, but I had also heard that it took a lot of skill to learn it and even more to master it, "I'm in the local martial arts club, We can learn all different types there, My master does ba gua but also teaches others too," Zander Paused for a sec, "You should Join, toph bring him to our next class when it starts again," At first I had no idea what Zander was saying, Master Yu Yen was crazy at ba gua and super tough when it came to teaching It, but all together He was a nice guy, I didn't see why not. I look at Twinkles, "if you want to" He smiled the one I loved so much, and he hugged me.

It was time for cake! all that watching made me hungry, "Cake time people!" I yelled and everyone looked at me with eager eyes, "You can stay if you want Zandy, and if numbskull over there stays out of mine and aangs way he can stay, and that means don't talk to anyone," I directed the last part at brickhead, "I dont see why not i mean I am already here" I smiled a zandy but jack just grunted and stormed off, "I'd take that as a 'no'" Aang said from behind me and we started laughing,

I stood at the table looking for zuko, "screw this" i huffed, "**Zuko get your ass over here, everyone wants cake,"** I screamed over the crowd hoping he would hear, I'm sure he did, Aang put a finger in his ear and wiggled it around a bit, "that was my you just screamed in" he half yelled back, put on his fake grumpy face, "naww I'm sorry," I mocked, "What did you say" he yelled back, I just smiled and whacked him over the head and he started laughing. Finally I saw katara push through the crowd pulling Zuko along. We all stood at the table with the cake and my evil little brain popped up with an awesome idea, _**birthday kiss – **__why didn't i think of that! – __**because I'm your brain!? **__– good point._ "Hurry up and blow the bloody candles out so we can eat" a few people nodded in agreement, Zuko blew the candles out and people cheered, "Birthday Kiss!!" I yelled I know your suppose to wait till after they cut the cake but I hate waiting! I nudged katara in his direction and he tensed up when katara stumbled his way, This was all going to plan, YES! No more awkwardness!! Then it all went downhill, Sokka, the somehow drunken idiot, grabbed zukos face and kissed his cheek with a loud smacking noise, "Happy berfday Mannn" Sokka's words were slurred you could barely make out what he said, Zukos face went red and everyone started laugh except me and Zuko. _I'm so gonna get Sokka back for that! _He seriously was gonna pay, I mean hello if he was nieces and nephews he shouldn't have done that.

Sokka crashed not to long after cake, so we all sat down just outside the lighted area eating, I didn't really notice the silence that lingered around us, I was too busy figuring out a plan to get them alone. "So zuko, what does it feel like being 17?" Aang broke the silence I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, I don't think it lasted long anyways. _Bingo!_ "Hey Suki should we go check on Sokka?" I think I broke the silence because it seemed very quiet, Suki looked gave me a confused look, "what?" I nudged her in the ribs and she let out a bit of an yelp, I looked at her with wide eyes and gestured to zuko and katara with my eyes then raised my eyebrows hoping she would get what i meant, "Oh... yer we should" suki got up and I turned to aang, "Aang I need your help with something over _here"_ He looked at me in a funny way and I flicked him in the side making sure Zuko didn't see, "your setting them up" he whispered, "shut up" i hissed back under my breath, I stood up and nudged Zuko hoping he wasn't a thick head like the others. He looked at me with annoyed eyes, _yep he got it_, I smiled back and walked off and linked arms with Aang.

We left suki, not to long after, She was talking to Zander and sitting next to a sleeping Sokka, I was so gonna pay him out about that later, but for now I just wanted to walk with Twinkles.

I ran up into the dune waving my way for twinkles to come, "Toph where are we going" I ducked into the shrubs that grew on top of the dunes, And kept running, "Toph!" he called out, I turned around and put my finger to my lips "shut up or they'll here us" I hissed, "Who?" he whispered still following me, I stopped all of a sudden and put my hand out for twinkles to stop. "Them" His eyes followed mine and saw zuko and katara walking hand in hand talking, "you sneaky little spy" he smiled, "I needed to know if it worked or not" he looked at me and shook his head with a smirk on his face. He looked back at two of them walking and I looked at him, I saw the tattoo on the back of his neck, And I remembered the first time I saw it, The three spirals to form a triangle, I'd have to ask him later. "I think your plan worked" He nodded towards Zuko and katara and I looked at them pretty much making out, "Finally" i looked behind me and there was a bit of a slop just next to where we were standing, I walked over to it and sat down, I wanted to lay back and I hated having sand all through my hair,

"Give me your shirt" it wasn't a request,

"pardon?" he seem confused,

"take it off a give it to me I want to lay down without getting sand in my hair," He still seemed nervous, "hurry up you won't get cold it's a warm night"

I stood up and walked over to him, "Please" I gave him puppy dog eyes hoping it would work,

"I don't know have this..._thing_" he looked at his feet,

"Oh god there better not be like warts and scales covering you back" that thought sent a shiver down my back,

"oh No, NO, _NO" _he looked me in the eye and I knew he wasn't lying thank god.

"well what are you waiting for? Take it off"

"but what if someone saw us? They might think wrongly of it,"

"Fine then" He let out a sigh of relief,

"Take it off or I'm dumping you" Hes a smart boy.

"Thanks toph I love you too" He frowned and I smiled.

"now?" I raised my eye brow,

He sighed and took it off, his skin was as white as mine, but by God he had ABS! My eyes widened, and my mouth nearly dropped open, "What the hell is wrong with you!" I had know Idea why he was embarrassed, "you frikken hot dude!" I barely peeled my eyes from his body and looked him in the eyes, he face was a deep crimson, "its not my stomach I'm ashamed of." I didn't understand. "Turn around then," he shook his head and looked down again, "Fine" I grabbed his arms, bloody hell they didn't seem big but they were really muscularly, I twisted him around and I rubbed my eyes to make sure i wasn't seeing thing, "holy smokes..." His back was covered in tattoos, It started at the spirals at his neck, then a main arrow went down his spine and stopped just above his tail bone, there were two other thick lines that both went across his shoulders but I couldn't see where they finished it was like someone had painted over them, on either side of the main arrow that went down his spine, was cover with, what I could make out to be, ancient writing, it was scribbled all over his back as if it was a message, there were smaller lines that went across his ribs to his stomach but when I went around the front to see what they were, They didn't finish, I looked up at him, "Where do these ones go?" I pointed to his ribs and shoulders, He turned around and looked down the dune, Zuko and katara had left a few minute ago, "Come" he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ocean, He handed me his shirt and ran and jumped into the waves, he splashed around for a minute then walk over to me and put his hand out, I handed him his shirt back him and he started to rub his arms, ribs and stomach, After a few minutes I could see the arrows on his ribs that ended in the middle of his stomach and locked together kinda of like how your fingers go but only the side tips of the arrows were touching each other, Then I looked at his arms, The same Tattoo as the one on his back, ran across his shoulder and twisted under his elbow, back up and the arrow was on his hands, the exact same on both side, I just marvelled at it all, then looked him in the eye, "What are they?" He wouldnt look directly at me so I put my hand on his chin and pulled it up so he was looking at me, "I don't know, I've had It ever since I could remember," I stood on my tippy toes and touched my lips to his, "its nothing to be ashamed of Aang" He looked me in the eye this time and smiled weakly, "thanks Toph" his smiled started to grow now and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same, pulling me closer, his body was warm and rough, It kinda of reminded me of Zuko, But I shook that thought away.

We pulled away for a split second, and he quickly took the chance to place another kiss on my lips, this one lasted longer than the other one and he slowly grazed his tongue across my bottom lip and I pulled away, He looked kind of upset but I just smiled, "Why don't we just start open" He smiled down at me and pulled me closer once more, This time he just darted his tongue into mine, He was getting a lot better. I never wanted to pull away, He was mine and no one else could have him, My hands moved to his Stomach, I just wanted to feel his abs, they were so friggen hard I'll give him that, I could feel the waves lapping at my feet and I felt like I was in heaven, then I went to hell once my phone started to ring. _**HaHa sucked In! **__– screw you, _He pulled away and I frowned, "I think you should get that," I gave him a really annoyed face and then pulled out my phone, It was Gonsu, I flipped the phone open,

"What?"

"I'm guessing I called at a wrong time"

"yer you did, now what do you want?"

"we're ready to go, Sokka and suki are in the Limo, as the same for Katara and Zuko, were just waiting for you and aang."

"Fine we'll be there in 10"

I flicked the phone shut, "we gotta go" I grabbed Twinkles hand and we both ran along the beach, "put your shirt back on" Twinkles looked down at his bare chest and blushed, He quickly slipped it on and we kept jogging down the beach.

Once we had arrived at the party area everyone was gone, and only JJ and Gonsu were standing under the one light that was on, They looked at us, Gonsu told us to go wait in the car while he and JJ turn the light off and make sure everything was safe. We walked up the Dune hand in hand and got into the Limo, Suki was at window with a still sleeping Sokka on her shoulder, Katara and Zuko were sitting next to each other next to the window in front of suki and Sokka, I guess they are a couple now, "wow Aang what happened to your arms?" Suki was the first to speak, Aang looked at his arms and started blushing, "there his tattoos, he has heaps of them," I answered for him and he nodded, "that pretty cool man" Zuko winked at him and katara just smiled a nodded her head in agreement, "So you two _finally_ a couple now?" I smirked at them and Aang and Suki tried not to laugh, Zuko looked at katara and she looked back at him, Then they both looked at me. "yer we are" they said in unison, and everyone smiled except Sokka who was mumbling something about bacon.

I guess I knew how to throw a party cause this part turn out pretty well.

* * *

**Well I hoped You liked this chapter It was pretty fun to write!**

**I love the fight and I hope you did too :) Its based on the fight between Aang and He Dei (He Day) when the Gang goes to the Fire nation, I couldn't find it on youtube but if you go to this: http: // www. livevideo. com/video/ /avatar-schoolyard-brawl. aspx -Just take out the spaces and it should take you straight to the video :) there is music in it the person has over lapped it but i don't think it really matters :)**

**With The tattoo, i didn't know how to explain so I just writ what came to my head, and the spirals is just pretty much the air symbol if you didn't know :)**

**Please review, I seriously just spent all night writing this so I kinda expect feed back?**

**and sorry if theres heaps of mistakes :S i was tired and yer... ill edit it later wen i get the time :)**

**And this chapter was for Sarge619 for being the only one who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**I have then next couple chapter ideas written down so Ill try and get them out as soon as I can ;)**

**Anways hope your all having a great holiday and and happy new year! :)**

**-Toph14- =] =] **


	8. after party

**Ok i said I would have a Sukka chapter, but to be honest I could think of any ideas and I already have the next couple chapter in my head so ill just skip to the after party ok? Sorry for anyone who wanted the Sukka chapter... :(**

**Chapter 9: After Party**

* * *

**Tophs POV:**

I had arranged for everyone to stay at my house after the beach party, wasn't easy getting Sokka into the back house though, the boy may be skinny but he weighed a fair bit, "God Suki what did he eat?" Aang barely said between the grunts, Zuko and Aang had to carry Sokka. Gonsu had already set up beds and he had set up fruit and melted chocolate on the living room coffee table. No one except Aang had been in My Back house before so everyone was in awe when they saw the inside. The guys dumped Sokka on the couch and then collapsed on the chairs next to him. I walked over to the kitchen and katara followed, Suki was checking out my movie collection, which i was very proud of.

"Toph you don't have anything but scary movies!"

"I know its great aye!"

"But what if we want to watch something... that _isn't_ scary?"

"Fine, left draw, but before you open it say, mi-na-toidi"

"What? Why?"

"Just say it"

"_fine_,mi-na- toidi"

"now say it backwards"

"Hey toph could you get me a drink" Aang interrupted,

"Me two, toph" Zuko threw his hand up then it flopped back down onto his lap.

"Get off you lazy asses and get it yourselves."

Suki mumbled something then shot me an evil stare, "What?" I had found a carrot stick and started eating it, "mi-na-Toidi, very funny toph, _I'm an idiot" _she shot me another glare then turned around to open the draw, "Hey I'm not the one that fell for it, but seriously you might wanna hit the side of the table before you open it" I was serious this time, I did the exact same thing to twinkles, I could already see the laughter in his eyes,

"Not falling for that one toph"

Suki opened the draw and black ink sprayed her, she let out a squeal and jumped to her feet in shear surprise

"See Its not a trick"

Everyone started laughing and Suki wiped the ink off her face, Katara walked over to Zuko with a drink in her hand, "Oh my god! Thank you so much" Zuko reached up to grab the glass but katara pulled it out of his reach, Kat pulled away a bit too fast cause The water went flying out of the glass and landed on Sokka and he woke up with a startle. Zuko jumped up and grabbed katara around waist and she started laughing, Aang had walked over to the sink to get a drink but I handed him mine, He gave me a funny look "Never known you to be nice?" I punched him in the arm "Shut up and watch the show" I moved over a little bit for him to sit next to me on the table.

Sokka was standing up kind of swaying a bit, Zuko was still tickling katara and Suki was dripping with Ink, while me and twinkles sat on the Kitchen table holding back our laughter. "babe, why are you covered in icky stuff?" Sokka's words were still slurry, he swayed a little then flopped back down on the couch, Suki just grunted and pointed at me and I smiled back at her, but Sokka didn't look at me he looked at sugar and flame-o. Sokka Scratched his head and then started to mumble something, Zuko looked up at Sokka, Katara took this as her chance and quickly jumped up.

"OH! I remember now!!" Sokka yelled and pointed to the two of them "I have the perfect names for your kids! not that I want you as a brother in law but kat here is obsessed with you and you love her back..." he paused and looked down as if he was thinking "what was I talking about again?" he seriously must have drunken something, Sokka threw his arms into the air "I remember now! One can be called Zutara! and the other Katu! huh what do you think?!" katara and Zuko just looked at Sokka with the funniest dumbstruck faces I've ever seen, Katara turned to Suki "Suki? What did he take?" Suki, twinkles and I started laughing, her face was petrified, "I seriously don't know, but he's never gonna live this down, and neither are you two" Suki laughed out and we started to laugh even harder, Their faces went red and they looked down in embarrassment.

"Man you gotta love a drunk Sokka, And by the way Suki there's towels in the bathroom just down the hall,"

"Oh no way I'm not falling for that again!" she crossed her arms and turned her back to me like a little kid, "fine suit yourself, it'll start to stain in a couple minutes and you'll be walking around a black person for a week, just warning you" she was gone.

"I think I need a little fresh air..." sugar queen was still looking at her feet, and then walked outside. Zuko looked at the both of us then looked at the now sleeping Sokka, "I think I need some too" and quickly walked outside after Sweetness.

"well i guess its back to us two again" Twinkles put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck, "gez when did you get all clingy?" I laughed and jumped off the table, "Well you're the one that asked me out" '_**He's**_ _**not very good at come backs – **__shut it' _

"Ooo that one got me right here" I tapped my chest,

"Really?" he looked puzzled

"No you idiot" I laughed, I walked over to the coffee table, picked up a cherry and dipped it in the chocolate, "can you grab me those skewers over there"

* * *

**Kataras POV:**

I walked outside totally confuse, _bloody Sokka and his drunken ways._ I walked over to the willow tree and sat down, I just stared at the moon thinking about what i had told Zuko, It was just a myth to most people that heard it, but not to my people and _defiantly_ not to me... I closed my eyes and listened to the crickets, the frogs in the small pond... _pond,_ I lifted up my hand, not bothering to open my eyes, and drew a little stream of water from the pond. I could feel the energy of the water and the moon flowing through me, just the feeling gave me peace. I opened my eyes and watched the steam of water flow through the air and the light of the moon glistening off it.

"That's quite a gift you got there." The voice startled me and I dropped the water, I quickly turned my head to see two golden globes staring at me, "Z-Zuko I-I..." I seriously was screw.

I looked down at my feet i didn't know how to get out of this one. I heard a little sparking sound and in the corner of my eye i saw a little flame, I looked up and saw that it was in Zukos hand, I panicked, With a flick of my wrist i drew water from the air around my hand and quickly grabbed zukos. The water around my hand turned to steam but the fire was out, "Are you ok? Did it burn you," i looked at his hand but there was no burn "Zuko why did you have fire on your hand!?" a whispered harshly, _' dumb question I know...' _he just chuckled, now i was confused... He closed his fist then opened it again, And there, right in the middle of his palm, was a little fire, it flickered like a heartbeat, I looked at the flame then at him in awe, _"Princess"_ was all he said and he bowed his head to me.

* * *

**Aangs POV**

"Toph you make the best chocolate fruit skewers!" My mouth was full but i didn't care, they were so bloody good, She dipped a cherry in the melted chocolate an turned to face me "hey what can I say, I'm a born natural" she smiled, man she looked so cute and she had a bit of chocolate on her lip, I couldn't help but laugh. "What!" she looked annoyed, I started laughing even harder, "Shut up or I'll make you!" I managed to hold back more laughter,

"You and what army?"

"Oh you so shouldn't have said that" She gave me an evil smirk

"Really? Why?" I copied her face expression,

I didnt get an answer, well not words, she Put her hand into the pot of chocolate and scooped up a hand full of chocolate, "Toph no... Seriously no" I stood up with my hand held up in front of me, Too late, she threw the chocolate at me and hit me straight in the face, I slowly opened my eyes to a laughing toph. I looked down at the pot, I don't think she realised what i was looking at, I scooped up a hand full and threw it straight at her, Before she knew what hit her I tackled her to the ground and we both started laughing. Right then Zuko and Katara walked in hand in hand, "What the hell happened here?" Zuko broke the silence. Me and toph just looked at each other, We both knew that we were thinking the same thing.

Toph and I both grabbed the pot of chocolate at the same time, toph and I ran up to Zuko and Katara tipping the chocolate on their heads. We stepped back to watch katara squeal and Zuko yell, they wiped the melted chocolate from their eyes, "YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA PAY!" the yelled in unison.

Suki always had the best timing, "What the hell happened in here?" all four of us looked at each other and ran at suki, She was a tough warrior but by the end she was covered in chocolate, we all were, "GUYS!! I _just_ got clean!" suki whined and we all laughed.

* * *

**Toph pov**

"Aww come on suki it was just a little fun"

"Whatever Katara, you're not the one that got covered in Ink _AND _chocolate"

Suki was still pretty pissed at us for covering her in chocolate right after she had just got clean. Wasn't much more to do after we all cleaned up, I put a movie on but no one was really watching it, just for some noise in the background.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Dunno toph but I'm pretty comfy here" Aang smiled, He had settled down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, He was gonna cop it later but right now i didn't mind.

"Aww you two are so _cute!_"

"Shut it kit-kat wasn't for me you and chicken over there wouldn't be a _couple_"

"I didn't think so"

Everyone started laughing and sweetness went bright red, "Seriously guys I don't wanna be stuck in here all night."

"Why don't we go to the park?" I looked at twinkles, "Best Idea I've heard all night!" I gave him a quick kiss, which i regretted greatly after I heard tweedle dim and tweedle dumb giggling in the background, Before I could get in a smart comment they both ran out the door into the warm summers night.

"So toph how we gonna get outta your house without your rents and Gonsu seeing?"

I looked at Zuko, "do you really take me as a fool?" I walked over to a bush and pulled it out of the way "ta daa" Behind the little bush was a small hole just big enough for us to get through.

"What are you guys doing?" we all jumped at the sound of the voice and Twinkles and i spun around so fast we nearly tripped over each other. "SOKKA! Shit you scared us half to death" I whispered, "oh sorry but what are you guys doing?"

"going to the park so be quiet and crawl through that hole" I pointed to where zuko had crawled through and katara was following him, "Why?" suki just looked at him and followed kat. "Cause i said so now move your ass before i kick you _over_ the fence!" I could hear Twinkles laughing as he went through after Suki, "Fine..." I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

The walk to the park was only like 5 minutes, which went pretty quick. The park was one of my favourite spots to hang out, and at night made it all the more fun.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Zuko was first to break the silence, he was sitting on a swing and sugar was sitting on his lap.

"knock and run?"

"Twinkles do you see any houses around here? Unless you wanna knock'n'run on a tree?"

"truth or dare?"

"That's old kat but if there's nothing else to do that's on the list"

"Well we don't see you coming up with any ideas toph?"

"Neither are you Suki"

"Well --"

There was a rustling sound in the bushes behind us and we all froze, I looked at Twinkles and twinkles looked at me, and we both just cracked up laughing, "what the hell are you guys laughing at" Suki whispered, "Just how stupid we are", Everyone looked at us as if we were loonies, "Shut up there could be something dangerous there!"

"Oh please there ain't nuffin there, it was a rabbit or something, look" I got up of the grass at the same time I winked at Twinkles and he let out a snicker. I walked over to the bush and kicked it, "see nuffin there" Just to make it a little fun, I fell in the bush but made it look like something pulled me in, "Toph!" I heard twinkles yell and the next thing i knew he jumped over the bush and start punching the ground, "HA! Take that and that, oomph, Ahhh!!" I looked at him in a puzzled way, He just winked, _'__**who knew he could be so fun? –**__defiantly not you'_

"TOPH! AANG!" we heard the others call, Twinkles got on his knees and grabbed my shoulders "Its alright guys! I saved her!" Everyone ran over to the bush and looked at us, "Where is the thing?" Sokka could be so thick at times, "I chased it off of course" They all looked at us with shocked plastered on their faces. I couldn't hold it on any longer, I just cracked up laughing and Twinkles followed my lead, their shocked faces turned into anger and zuko reached out to grab me but something stopped him. "What's the matter did the imaginary monster come back?" I started laughing even hard but that all ended too soon.

"OI! What the hell are you little ratbags doing on my property!?" I looked behind me and some old creepy man was standing there, "I oughta skin yea's alive!" I started to hobble over to us, "OH SHIT! RUN!!" I screamed I was out of there before you could blink.

We ran for about 10 minutes thinking we were far enough away so we stopped. "Well that was strange?" no one responded i guess they were all to puffed to talk, so they just glared at me except for Twinkles he was stareing at something in the distant. "Hey Toph what's that?" he pointed towards a whole heap of lights heading our way, they looked like cars but I knew what they straight away. "Guys we need to move" everyone looked at me but i only stared at the lights that were getting closer by the second, "NOW!!" everyone knew went i talked serious it was no game and it was time to run, they didn't look back they just ran. "WAIT!" I called after them, "IN THE TREES!" i called and they all ran to a giant fig tree and scrabbled up, I stayed at the base. It was time for pay back. "Toph! Get your ass up her! _Now!" _I heard Zuko call, I just shook my head and stayed still, "whatever happen guys _up there! _I couldn't be more clearer but they all nodded except twinkles and Zuko.

_Its time to pay them back for all the years they've taken for me, and all the pain they cause the WL society, You ready? –__** more than ill ever be –**__ good... its time._

The lights were only a few meters away from me when they stopped. A group of men got of the vehicles and walked over to toph, "look what we got 'ere boss" one of the guys said, I just glared him down, "she looks pretty feisty boss" anyone one said, a tall black figure step past the 5 or so men that were in front of me, "Toph Bei Fong... we meet again"

"Wings..."

"One-eye now, thanks to you"

One-eye stood about 6'8, had a black leather bikers jacket, ankle cut jeans, with a black bandana around his head and I couldn't forget his eye oh no, on the corner of his right eye was my families insignia, I personally gave it to him on that dreadful yet happy day of my rescue, I always had my family ring on when I was little my mother never let me take it off. I had heated it with a lighter I stole for one of the gang members and when One-eye came close enough I punched him causing it to burn, only down side was that I was left with a scar around my finger. He was just called wings back then but when he tried to put the acid in my eyes I knocked some into his eye and by the look of it he didn't recover like me, who knew a 3 year old could cause so much trouble?

"So whats a kid like you doing out here at night, _alone?_"

"None of your concern."

"Always a smart mouth aren't ya?"

"You betcha"

"Boss whats we gonna do wif her?"

"you anit gonna do nuffin with me piggzi"

"Shes right pig we aren't."

"What? But boss we –"

"shut it lighting"

"Yeah you heard your boss _scram_!"

All of the men took a step back except One-eye, that was a good sign, I could hear Zuko in the tree snickering and I kicked the trunk hoping he would get my point, then it all went downhill katara sneezed. _SHIT! You idiot kat! _

"what was that toph-toph? You gots friends here don't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I just stared him down with my poker face, But I knew he wasn't buying it, One-eye walked closer to me but I held my ground, "you and I both know you have friends in that tree" he pointed up to where the others were hiding.

"they've got to the count of three or you die" he sounded so calm and I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew if I didn't show any fear he would give up. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me, now I was starting to freak but I didn't show it, I just hoped that the others followed my lead.

"your an idiot One-eye, your gonna kill me for nothing and not even get any money for it."

"good point."

"I'll just take you hostage and they can deliver the message that I have you hostage and we want 50 grand before Thursday, they have three days."

"one problem,"

"what?"

"you have to take me captive first."

"tough chick are we, remember I took you last time right out of your fathers hands."

"yer but im bigger and I can fight, you don't stand a chance"

"so full of shit aren't you?"

"you betcha."

"jackal get her"

The so called _jackal_ guy walked up to me as if he was about to take candy from a baby, _**lets give them a show? – **__Gladly. _I tried to punch him but he just grabbed my fist and spun me around so my hands were behind my back, "see boss not so hard" he smiled. I could hear Zuko and twinkles arguing in the tree but Zuko managed to convince twinkles , that I was putting on an act.

The guy walked me up to One-eye and he smiled, "so full of shit." I mimicked his smiled and spat at his feet "and tricks" before he could figure out what I meant I ran up his body and flipped over the guy that was holding me, I kicked the jackal in the back of the legs and jabbed him in the back of the neck. _**He won't be getting back up for a while – **__no kidding. _I stopped in my fighting stance and waited for the other men to run at me.

Within 5 minutes everyone was on the ground rolling around holding whatever part of their body I had used to take them down.

"guess it just you and me now One-eye"

"no its just me"

I saw this move come and knew exactly how to defect and counter it. He ran straight at me ready to punch my left side but threw out his right hand aiming for my other side. I quickly blocked it and added a few hard punches to his stomach, and he fumbled back a bit. He ran at me again but this time I wanted the first strike, once he was within hitting range I twisted around thinking a would land a kick on his right side, unfortunately he saw this coming a side stepped my spinning around to my back. In one quick movement he grabbed both my arm in one hand and pulled out his gun with the other, _**you're in deep shit now toph! – **__you don't think I've realised that? – __**we have to use it? NOW! –**__ we can't! I promised master Yu Yen I wouldn't not around others! –__** well how do you suppose we get out of this one? **__– I don't know? – __**exactly.**_

"now you're gonna come with me, or I _will_ kill you money or no money got it _kid!?"_

I didn't even have to nod but he let go, "And that's what happens when you mess with Sokkas friends!!" I turned around to see a reasonable sober Sokka standing above an unconscious One-eye.

"Sokka!?"

"that's my name." He smiled

"You buffoon!" by now everyone had climbed out of the tree and was staring at me in a funny way, "how the hell did you manage to fall out of the tree" I smiled and gave him a hug, and everyone started laughing.

After we had messed with the konji bandits a bit we headed home before we all fell asleep. Back at the house everyone just settled down in our beds and talked, except Sokka as soon as his head hit the pillow he was snoring his head off.

"that's was a pretty fun night!" twinkles laughed,

"yeah thanks toph, best birthday EVER!" Zuko added.

"best part was when you had everyone except the boss pretty much running" Suki joined

"I liked the part when you kissed aang" sweetness joked, and I shot her a death stare,

"I liked that part too" Aang laughed and I punched him in the arm.

"I wonder whats happening to the bandits?"

* * *

**Konji bandits (3****rd**** person)**

One eye slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt and he could feel that his arm was broken or at least dislocated, And he remember what had happened only an hour ago. "DAMN YOU BLIND BANDIT!" he screamed into the night. One-eye managed to sit up to see his surroundings, all his men had been stripped down to their underwear and had paint or some type of drawing on the bodies. He was to afraid to look at his own chest afraid of what might be there, _don't got guts you anit a man, _he thought to himself, One-eye slowly looked down, "I HATE YOU!!" he screamed into the night. On his chest was a White lotus and the words '_we will be watching.'_

There were red and blue lights coming down the street and One-eyes men were only just waking up. The tall man slowly started to stand up when the lights pulled up in front of him, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" _shit! Cops!_

* * *

"Hey toph?"

"mmm"

"why did you and Zuko paint white lotus flowere on all their chests?"

"don't worry twinkles, don't worry"

With that said she fell asleep and soon Aang followed her lead.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so late :( a lot of stuff has come up and my parents have gone away and to top it all of my bitch of a sister has been giving me shit all week and yer, Don't think you want to hear my life story...**

**Anyways hope you liked this chapter :) couldn't think of much to write so it might seem more like a filler but the next couple chapters are in my head so once i figure out how to write it down they will be out as soon as i get the chance to put them up (I hope...)**

**So please review, I love it when you guyz do :) makes my day!**

**By the way if anyone is looking for a **_**really**_** good story with long chapters and an awesome plot line check out 'Weapons of the nations' By Sarge619, he's a friend of mine and a GREAT writer you should check out his story :)**

**Thanks :)**

**Toph14 =]**


	9. secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't not own avatar.**

**Here's chapter 9 :)**

* * *

**Tophs POV.**

Twinkles had been bugging me about the Konji bandits, and the whole white lotus thing, the boy had a strong will but i couldn't give in, I wasn't allowed to... but that all changed the day i took him to the lotus martial arts club, he kinda picked up on the name and well let's just say he nearly ended up in a garbage bin. Zander told me to bring him along and there wasn't much more for him to do but to tag along, but then he just had to butt in and get noticed. I remember it as if it was a few hours ago, oh wait it was...

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"Thanks for bringing me toph" he smiled his always present smile.

"Don't mention it"

"there's gotta be som--"

"_Ev-er."_

"Sorry..."

I just rolled my eyes, took off my jacket and ran over to join the class, today master Yu yen was going to start us on our advance moves, not like i wasn't already pro enough. The warm up, like usual went for 10 minutes and then Yu man split us up into sparing partners , I was with Zandy, everyone else was too easy or just to afraid, I laughed at that. "what's so funny?" i totally forgot about zan, "hmm?" I stopped on one of the many mats and dropped into my horse stance, "what were you laughing about?" he asked as he dropped into his stance, "ha nothing really just how everyone is too easy to spar with or to afraid of me to even be on the same mat." His smile grew even wider in an idiotic way "what chu' smilin' at boy'?" i frowned not liking the way he was looking at me.

"so I'm challenge and brave?" he laughed

"no." I said simply

"what?" he stopped smiling and i just grinned at him. "Now students remember what i have shown you and try it! BEGIN!" master Yu Yen shouted for somewhere in the background, '_time to show twinkles how to _really_ fight!' _Zan-man looked at me with a worried look but stepped forwards ready to attack, before he could move any closer, I wrapped my foot around his left ankle and punched him in the chest, zan went flying to the ground, I stood up straight and raised my arm in victory. I looked down at Zandy and smiled, "your fun to beat up and your just too stupid to realise that I'm gonna beat you." He let his head flop back in defeat and started laughing "of course toph." I began to laugh with him and offered him a hand up.

I pulled Zan-man up to his feet and he brushed himself off, "Wooo!! Go toph! That was amazing!" i spun around and looked at Twinkles, he was standing up clapping as loud as he could, I looked at him in disbelief, I knew master Yu Yen didn't like interruption and twinkles certainly was one.

I just stared at twinkles with a 'shut up or die' look but I think he took it as a 'yeah come on over and be a pain in the ass' look, somehow? Because he walked over with his goofy look on his face, "that was pretty cool T, well done Zander, but to beat toph you gotta be on your toes" he smiled sweetly as if he'd just got n A+ in being A PAIN IN THE BEHIND! "what was that twinkle toes? You think you know how to beat me?" I said in disbelief, "well I don't think i could beat you but I might be able to give you a run for your money" he smiled, "oh really?" A deep voice from behind aang made him jump, Twinkles quickly spun around to face a tall old man, with white hair that went down to his shoulders and a goatee, "And who might you be? Young man" he said in a deep but melodic voice, Twinkles smile never left his face "Im Aang" he said, "Master Yu Yen" The man bowed his head.

"please to meet you master Yu Yen" Twinkles said and at the same time bowed in respect, "do you really think you could beat my best student?" Master Yu Yen raised an eyebrow, "well sir I don't think I could beat her, but if you'd give me a chance could a spar with her?" I looked at Master Yu Yen '_this actually might be fun_.' "Well if you willing, I don't see why I should stop you" he looked at me "toph?" I just smiled.

I waited on the mat in my horse stance, I usually never made the first move, and by the looks of it twinkles had figured this out, a couple seconds past with complete silence, "Well done Aang you've made it past the 5 second mark, doing better than anyone else" I just rolled my eye at Zander, he may be mature but can be stupid at times, "thanks Zander" Aang smiled, I took this as my chance, so I step forwards and locked my ankle, about to do the same trick I did on Zan but Twinkles shifted his stance and blocked my punch with his arm, this surprised everyone, even me. "nice try T. Not quite though" Twinkles pulled his leg out of the lock I had it in and spun around landing back in his stance, '_impressive I must say' _I stepped back and changed my stance, I crossed my left arm downward, guarding my center and steadied my open right hand just in front of me. Aang smile widened even more if that was even possible and stepped forwards, within a few seconds he was in front of me and we were in an eternal dance of punches and blocks. He was just trying to find an opening but he wasn't gonna get one outta me today. Finally he stopped, and we started to circle each other, this time I made the first move and threw a punch at twinkles chest trying to create an opening, but he easily pushed it away, I threw punch after punch at him but couldn't find any flaws. "still standing strong twinkles, impressive" I laughed, "you betcha' T."

We continued for another couple minutes, each punch and kick even more powerful than the last, but finally I threw twinkle toes off, I aimed a fist at the right side of his head, he blocked it but it threw him off a little bit, before he could find his feet again I kicked his left foot out from under him. Fancy feet hit the ground with a soft thud, everyone cheered and helped him up. "That was Great T. We should do it again sometime soon!" he laughed, I couldn't help but smile, "whatever you say twinkle toes."

Everything went silent before Master Yu Yen spoke, "Boy? You fight Ba Gua? Not many can use that style, infact no one your age would be able to master it, unless..." he paused and just stared at Twinkles, "are you air master—i mean Gyasto's boy?" he asked all of a sudden, Twinkles slowly nodded, he had no idea what was going on, I did as soon as master Yu Yen said air master I knew, I looked at Zander and he looked back at me, he knew too. "how do you know my fathers name?" now Yu Yens eyes widened, "he hasn't told you yet?" The old man went into deep thought, "Told me what!" Twinkles was starting to freak out now, "how old are you?" the look Yu Yen gave aang was enough to kill anyone but twinkles stood his ground and yelled "14! WHAT the Hell Is Going ON!" Yu looked away, deep in thought again then quickly aimed his gaze at me. "Take him home this mustn't be mentioned again." I nodded and went to grab my stuff.

"STOP!" it was twinkles this time "STOP RIGHT THERE!" he was yelling at master Yu Yen. "I Demand answers!" I never knew he was so aggressive, master Yu Yen turned around and glared at him, "You don't demand anything Boy! You are not old enough come back in a couple years then, _then _maybe you can talk to me like that! Didn't your farther ever teach you respect?!" I didn't want to get involved now, so i just sat down, most of the other students had fled when Master Yu Yen had first raised his voice, it was just me and Zander.

"He did in-fact, didn't anyone teach you to respect _others!_?"

"How dare YOU!" "who do you think you are just- - wait, do you have the marks?"

"what marks?" _'oh shit he is isn't he!'_

"the mark of the ------" he trailed off in the last part of his question,

"i guess they didn't teach you how to speak either?!" '_oo snap! He's still angry' _

"don't play with me boy! Show me the tattoos, you do have them don't you?"

"what these ones?" Twinkles lifted his shirt, and there in black ink were his tats the three arrows that ran along his ribs around to his back, Twinkles slowly turned around to show the rest of the design. "do you have the spiral?" Twinkles nodded and just took off his shirt to show Master Yu Yen, His eyes widened,

"You really are him?!"

"I really am WHO!" he looked at me but i just looked away i could tell him. He then looked at Zandy, who was following the tattoos with his eyes, T.T then looked back at master Yu Yen, but he just shook his head "I'm sorry aang i cant, you must talk to Gyasto." With that master Yu Yen turned to me, "toph I think its best if you two left now." Yu Yen turn and walked in to his office.

Twinkles put his shirt back on and walked over to me, I stood up and packed my gear, "Toph." I couldn't look him in the eye, not now, "mmm." I quickly zipped up my bag, Zander Had finished as well, "see ya toph, bye Aang." And he pretty much ran out the door. "I think we should get going now Aang" He stood up still staring at the floor and walked off, I let out a sigh and followed.

We got half way home without a word, thankfully. But i knew twinkles was gonna ask me sooner or later, and then it came. "Toph, Who am I?" '_How was i supposed to get out of this one, say 'umm yer i cant tell you coz its a secret, so if you find out before your allowed I'm gonna like die.—__**yer real smooth toph?—**__what do you think i should then? –__**tell him the truth –**__ oh yer cause you so don't know what will happen if i do?'_

"Umm toph?" Twinkles waved his hand in front of my face,

"sorry"

"so can you tell me?" I regretted looking into his eyes, big gray puppy dog eyes who can say no? Only a cruel person could do that, and guess that makes me cruel. "Aang" his face stiffened probably because i used his name instead of twinkles but right now that didn't matter, "Look, I'm sorry but I've taken vow's and I'm not allowed to say, if i do... well I can't say either..." I looked down at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world but Twinkles just kept looking at me. "well can you answer me this?" I looked back up at him. "Are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" this caught me off guard, the shame I felt eased off but I started to get a little worried,

"I guess, why?"

"I thought relationships were mostly about trust and not to keep secrets for each other?" '_oh shit._' "well I guess you don't trust me and I cant trust you to be loyal and tell me your secrets"

"Aang there are some things that _have_ to be left unsaid, and this is one of them! I cant just go around tell everyone about --...." I trailed off at the end of my sentence,

"whatever toph. We're through! Good bye toph!"

Aang turned around and stormed off, he was angry but I was just as angry! _Who does he think I am? Superwoman? – __**you shouldn't take this, you should be the one dumping him not the other way around, show him who boss! –**__ Ahhh I should, he cant just do this to me! – __**yeah thats right... you know what to do'**_ I knew it was against the rules but right now I was to pissed off to care!

* * *

**Aangs pov:**

Ahh I was so over this, to many secrets! My hole bloody life is a secret and its hidden from me! Then she comes along and adds even more secrets! Secrets, secrets, secrets Im just so over it!

I stormed off trying to get away from her, I have no idea why I was this angry but for some reason it kind of felt good in its own absurd way, but deep down it was saying turn around, TURN AROUND, why? I hadn't made it far before I felt a rumbling in the ground, I thought it was nothing but when toph popped out of the ground, spun around and kicked a head size boulder at me, I stopped walking in sheer surprise, the rock came flying at me at great speed and before I knew it I felt pain in my stomach, I hit the ground with a thud. "WHAT THE HELL TOPH!!" I screamed, "No one talks to me that way, not you even if you are the ....." toph trailed off, '_even if I am what! Why does she kept doing that!' _I pushed the boulder off my stomach and slowly sat up, "go on you've already said so much finish you stupid sentence for once! Please!" I looked into her emerald green eyes, but instead of anger I saw hurt and regretfulness, why did she feel regret? Then it hit me, toph had just jumped out of a massive hole in the ground, covered it back up with a flick of her wrist and then kicked a boulder at me, surely it would have broken anyone's foot, but not hers?

Toph looked at the ground when I yelled at her, "im sorry" she said in the most faintest voice then turned and ran off.

I just stood there wondering what just happened, toph could move the earth, I remember Gyatso telling me about great benders of 4 elements, water, fire, air and... earth. It hit me just as hard as the boulder, I spend off as fast as I could back to the Bei Fong estate.

* * *

**Man I found toph and aangs sparing fight hard to write... sorry if it seems lame.**

**Anyways im really sorry this has taken a while to get up I kinda lost my thumb drive, thankfully I found it again :) **

**I hope you guyz liked this chapter :) again sorry that its so short ill keep writing and the next chapter should be up later today :)**

**R&R**

**Toph14=]**


	10. avatar

**Here is chapter 10 :)**

* * *

**Normal pov:**

Aang sped back to the house, he didn't slow down till he got to his room and even then he kept running around, Aang ran over to one of the shelves and pulled out an old book Gyasto gave him before he left, "shi kouyou" aang read before sitting on the floor with the book and opened it, he flicked through page after page, the first few chapters were just about four element and the world, '_no point in reading them right now'_ he thought, he then came to a page with illustrations, it was of a man going thought some type of form, but what caught aangs eye was in the pictures the man looked to be 'bending water,' this cant be right? He looked at the other page and read the heading, "Water Tribe." Aang flipped through another three pages to find infomation about the fire nation and fire bending, Air Nomads and Air bending, the Earth kingdom and earth bending, it looked exactly like the forms toph used to bend the boulder at him earlier.

This was all to much for Aang to take in, his stomach hurt and so did his head, The Boy flopped down on his bed, '_whats going on? I thought I was just here for school? Obesely not, theres another reason Gyatso sent me here, But what!' _there was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts, "who is it?" he called from his bed. "sorry to bother you Aang" the door opened slightly, "oh hi Gonsu," aang sat up on the bed, "do you mind if I come in?" Gonsu asked from the door, "no you can come in." Gonsu nodded in thanks and walked in, The man closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Aang.

"If you don't mind me so boldly asking, do you know what's wrong with toph? She stormed in before and has been screaming at everyone that's tried to get close to her."

Aang looked at his feet and sighed, "I think I might have broken up with her?"

Gonsu looked at the floor as well "oh?"

"yeah well, something happened at training and I got angry and she wouldn't tell me something and yeah..."aang flopped back on his bed with a slight grunt, "its not my fault! She wouldn't tell me! No one would and what ever it was its about me and it seems pretty important!"

"may I ask what she wouldn't tell you?" the man turned and looked at the teenager,

"don't worry it sounds stupid and I don't really know how to explain it." The boy let out another sigh,

"well I must get back to my duties, but if you ever want to talk im here aang, just press 2 on that phone and ill be here before you can say Gonsu." He smiled and got off the bed.

'_Phone!'_ Aang sat up on the bed so quickly he nearly fell off, "wait! Gonsu can I call anyone on that phone?" Gonsu turned around and smiled "yes you can, call your father if you want" with that the man walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Aang sat up at the head of the bed and pick up the phone, he took a deep breath and dialled his father's number, It rang once, twice, three times and a forth, Aang was just going to hang up. "Hello?" the voice came from the phone, "hello?" Aang put the phone to his ear, "hi dad."

"Aang? What is it?"

"Dad why did you send me here?" the teen lowered his head as he slowly said the words into the phone.

"for school and so you could make friends, Why son?"

"do you know who master Yu Yen is?" this was the question he had been dreading, and he already knew the answer but he needed to hear it from his father as well.

"oh, Aang im so sorry I should have told you earlier, look I need you to listen and listen carefully ok?"

Aang nodded but remembered his dad couldn't see him "Im ready" he answered back.

"ok its like this,

long long time ago, nearly 500years ago now, people were split in nations, they were water tribe, earth kingdom, fire nation and air nomads, wars had broken out between nations which had gotten out of hand, a group of chosen leaders called the _**white lotus**_ formed, they were and still are the most powerful people in the world. Anyways out of these 20 men and women the highest priest had a vision of a young child that would bring peace to the world_."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just listen. In the nations people had the ability to bend their element. The great high priest Chen had a vision of a young boy from the air nomads bending all the elements, they set out for this boy, and within a year of searching they found him, the boy wasn't told of his destiny till his 16th birthday, he was sent by the four leaders of the White lotus to master all four elements, the boy became a man and the man became the first _avatar_, throughout generations the avatar has been reincarnated to a different element, Water Earth Fire and Air, and the first avatars masters are reincarnated to keep the eternal balance and to make sure that he will have four masters no matter how corrupted the world is or how modern it shall be,"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Aang, I feel terrible for keeping it from you but you weren't suppose to know till your 16th birthday, you are the avatar my boy, you have the marks and you are an air nation child, you fit perfectly to the description,"

"So your saying that im an air child, the avatar and I have to master all four elements?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Aang im sorry I can't be there at the moment, but I must go I'll be there in the next few weeks I promise"

"wait can I ask, Is toph my earth bending teacher?"

"I don't know aang that is for you to deside, only the avatar can find his masters and they must choose him as well."

"Thank you Gyatso, good luck with your next meeting, I wish you were here though."

"I know Aang, Ill be as quick as I can, and then we can talk more about what is asked of you, im sorry to put such a heavy load on you at this time in your life."

"actually you have cleared a lot up for me, thank you"

"you-r wel--o-me A--ng" Gyasto started to break up and the line went dead.

'_thank you indeed' _Aang smiled and put down the phone, he took a deep breath and as he let it out it felt like a heap weight had just been lifted of his shoulders, Aang jumped off his bed and ran down the hall, '_I've got some stuff to fix with toph' _He ran down the hall dodging the servants and maids. He finally reached Tophs massive bedroom doors, '_now or never'_ Aang put his hand on one of the massive doors and slowly let out the air he had been holding in, '_how do you deal with a girl that you've just dumped? Especial if the girl is toph?'_

Aang hadn't even pushed the door open and toph was already screaming at him, "Go Away Twinkle Toes!"

"Toph, Please!"

"I said GO AWAY!" Aang put his head on the door and sighed for the 10th time that day. "I'm coming in if you like it or not" he whispered not caring if she heard him or not, He pushed the doors open and a pillow came flying his way, "whoa!" aang ducked under it but a series of more pillows and other object came flying towards him. The teen side stepped and ducked the on-come objects. "Toph! Stop!" Aang screamed as he dived under the bed, but toph just stood up on it and started to jump up and down, "I told you to stay out!" '_ive got to calm her down, but how?'_ his face lit up into a cheeky smile, aang crawled closer to the edge of tophs bed, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" she yelled over and over again. Tophs feet left the bed once more and aang made his move, the teen rolled out from under the bed but before toph could hit the bed he jumped to his feet and tackled her to the ground.

The two teens roll a few times across the floor, they came to a stop with aang on top of toph, "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled in his face, Toph try to get up but aang had her pinned down by her arms. "I'm sorry!"

"well this isn't the best way to say sorry you moron!"

"well you're the one that was chucking stuff at me, so i had to go ninja on you" he smiled,

"whatever just _get off me!_" she struggled again, this time aang got off her and she jumped up without taking the hand he offered her, "Look toph I'm sorry for what i said, i was angry and i didn't mean it," Aang looked at his feet hoping Toph would forgive him, "Whatever twinkles! I don't care! Just get out!" she turned around with her back to him,

"No, You don't get it! I didn't mean to break up with you! I didn't mean to shout or blame you, I understand why you did it and ---" before he could finish toph cut him off, "No _you_ don't get it! And News flash you did blame me!" toph turned her back to aang again, she felt the tears boiling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, "you don't know how hard it is to keep more than one secret from your friends aang, and its just as hard when they presser you to tell them!"

Aang didn't know what to say, Toph had never really opened up to him like this before, and it was a different side to toph, he stepped forward and placed his hand on her should but she just shrugged it off, "I know your secret. And you know mine" was all he said. With that he turned and headed for the door. He reached the door with a sigh and tried to push it open but it was stuck, Aang tried to push it again but still no luck, he looked at the ground and there was a little rock sticking out of the ground that was blocking the door, slowly he turned around to face toph but she was still standing in the same spot as before. "what do you mean you know '_my secret?'_" Aang walked back over to toph but stood in front of her this time, he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up, "Gyasto told me everything," nothing else was said, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, Aang let go of tophs chin and pulled her into a hug, but toph didn't respond, He thought she was just gonna push him away, soon enough toph wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, just listening to his heart beat. "you know what the shit thing about this is?" aang shook his head, "I think I'm falling in love with you and I'm shit scared." This brought a smile to his face, he put his hands on tophs shoulders and slightly pulled away from her, "really?" Toph let out a little smile and gave him a quick kiss, "but don't you ever talk to me like that again, or you'll be sorry" Aang didn't take the threat lightly, "don't worry i already am."

* * *

Toph and Aang were walking to the park together. "So T what do you want to do?" Aang asked as he grabbed tophs hand, "dunno twinkles something fun, but you owe me after what's just happened," Aang scratched his chin with his other hand, "hmmm? Oh! You remember Zukos Birthday party?" toph looked at him funny, "yeah what about it?" Aang pointed over to some bushes and behind them was the old guy that had yelled at them, "you wanna show me what you can do?" he asked with an evil smirk, "I dunno Twinkles, I'm not suppose to..." Toph looked at her feet remembering when she had kicked the boulder at aang, "I never knew you listened to rules?" aang laughed.

"Oh what the hell" she laughed and the two teens dived into the bushes.

* * *

**Tophs POV:**

And well i guess that's what happened. Not much to say but now there is a whole lot of explaining to do and Aang and I have a massive adventure ahead of us. Oh fun...

* * *

**So heres the rest of chapter 9, hope you guyz liked it :)**

**Sorry if any of this seems random... i'd just like you guyz to know that i write straight from my head so really none of this has a plot or a spine to follow... well just recently it grew the main plot but hardly.**

**By the way shi kouyou means the chosen in Japanese, i think?**

**Anyways, Reviews please!! Gimme feedback and i'll do my best to fix any mistakes (requests are more than welcome too ;) **

**=] Toph14**


	11. Dates and Riddles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Sorry for the long wait here's chapter 11 **

**Dates and Riddles**

**Katara's Pov:**

"BUZZZZZZZ" I woke up in a shot aww is it eight o'clock already, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up, I was in a bit of a daze I can't believe that Zuko said he love's me, I sighed as I remembered the night of his birthday.

After freshening up I left for the kitchen and prepared some breakfast making enough for everyone if I didn't Sokka wouldn't stop complaining. Suddenly my phone started buzzing, I picked it up and looked at it "Crap" I shouted as I read the reminder "I cant believe I forgot I'm supposed to meet Zuko for or date today.

I finished cooking and ran out side with a couple pieces of fruit and ran to the bus stop. Five minutes passed and the bus came I hoped on paid the guy and took a seat waiting anxiously I wonder where he's going to take me I thought to myself.

The bus came to a stop and I got off and made my way to Zuko's front door. I began knocking loudly, I heard a series of curses and bumps before the door opened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Zuko was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts his tone muscles standing out like a body builder at a muscle man competition I blushed furiously and looked away "Hey Zuko" I said as I looked at the ground. "Katara" Zuko cried as he also blushed deeply "Oh crap" He shouted "I'm so sorry" he bolted up the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh when he tripped on the stairs and back to his room.

With in a few minutes Zuko made his way back down completely embarrassed "Sorry about that" he said as he looked away with reddened cheeks. "Its ok I'm sorry that I woke you up"

"That's ok I'm glad you came, have you had breakfast" I shook my head "Good coz I know this awesome pancake place, your gonna love it they have every topping you can think of and they have the best milk shakes to wash em down"

"Sound's like fun lets get going" I said smiling.

We walked down the path together but he side tracked to his garage, "Katara where you going?" I stopped and gave him a puzzled look, He just smiled and waved me over. "What's going on?" I suspiciously ask with a smile, Zuko pulled some keys out of his pocket and dangled them in my face, "I'm 17 remember?" he smirked and opened the garage door, right there in front of me was a brand new black 08 Chevrolet Camaro SS, my mouth nearly hit the floor. "shit Zuko...how'd you..." I looked at him then the car then back at him. "Uncle gave it to me as my present, He doesn't like to show it but we do come from a wealthy family, so do you, _princess..._" I felt the heat rise to my face, and I looked at the ground, but then I remembered... I looked back at him, "well shall we be going, _my prince,_" he just laughed and walked over the passenger side door and opened it, "We shall" he bowed. I walked over and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I got in.

The drive was only about ten minutes but probably a thirty minute walk, I couldn't get enough of Zukos car, it even had the new car smell! He caught me running my hands over the seats and dashboard a couple times but he just laughed and said he was the same when he first got it.

Zuko ordered what he called 'the _unbeatable pancakes_' and a chocolate and strawberry milkshake. "So Zuko what do you have lined up for us today?" I asked as the waitress gave us our milkshakes, "Hmm lets see..." Zuko took a sip of his milkshake, instead of finishing his sentence he screwed up his nose and took off the lid to his milkshake, "She gave me your shake." Zuko slid the cup my way and went to grab the other one, but before he could grab it I pulled it just out of his reach, "hey you know I don't like chocolate!" He whined, "yes I do, but you got a sip of mine so..." I took a massive sip out of his milk shake "I get some of yours" I gave him an evil little smirk and took another sip, "Hey! I only had one sip!"

"sorry to break this up but may I ask who ordered the pizza pancake and who has the tropical?" the waitress from before was standing at the table with two plates in her hands, "she has the Pizza pancake and I'm the tropical thanks" my eyes shot to zuko, '_what the hell is a pizza pancake!' _I smiled at the girl when she put the plate in front of me, it didn't look that bad, but tropical sounded better. Once she left my death glare came back and aimed at Zuko. "Pizza pancake! What the hell is that!" I harshly whispered to him from across the table, He just gave me a smirk and took a bite of his pancakes, "just try it you'll like it." I gave the pizza pancake a good look through, looked just like a pizza but i think it had melted chocolate and banana on it with two scoops of ice-cream, which was melting fast, and maple syrup drizzled over the top, to be honest it didn't look half bad? I looked back up to zuko, "its not a very healthy breakfast," "for Agni's sake just eat it woman!" he laughed. I let out of a bit a sigh but picked up the knife and fork the waitress put down next to the plate, and slowly started to cut, Zuko looked up from his plate and let out of a grunt/laugh type of sigh and pushed his plate over to my side, his pancakes did look better, fruit salad triple deck on top of each other with the cakes in the middle, and some type of sauce over it. I went to cut a slice out but he grabbed my hand before I could, "hey?" before i could finish complaining he got up and sat next to me. Zuko then cut a piece out of my pancake and lifted it to my mouth, "Open." I just rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, with a bit of a laugh he put it in my mouth, "gez katara why are so stubborn? You can now _chew it_!" he said with a smile. _'you really should do what he says kat.' _Slowly closing my mouth, I started to chew, WOW! It was amazing!!

After the pancake place Zuko took me for a drive out of the city to a small little beach that he said his family owned, amber beach was beautiful, crystal clear waters, perfectly formed rock faces and caves, and just pat the dunes was his families holiday house, I asked him why he hadn't said anything about it before, but he just looked away and said that he hasn't been here since he was ten, I didn't ask any more questions, I knew that was when his mother disappeared, guess this place was the only happy memories he had left of her.

Zuko took me for a walk along the beach down to an underwater cave, there were no words to explain how amazing it was, the sun's rays, which sparked in the water, peeped through cracks in the cave roof, and there were tropical fish swimming around the coral at the sea bed.

"Zuko... this- this is amazing..." I was speechless, "I know, but I didn't bring you here for this, come." He lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me to a wall, he placed his other hand on the wall and took a deep breath, he let out a slight grunt and a few flames came out of his palm and into a hole in the wall where his hand was, I heard a faint clunk, the wall then cracked and a door slid open, Zuko lead my through it, on the other side was nothing but a hole in the ground filled with water. "I've tried many times but nearly died a few, down there" he pointed down the hole "is the cave of the chosen, only a fire and water bender or earth and an air bender can make it through together, I need you." I had no idea what he was talking about, "Katara, please" I looked him in the eye, "what's in the cave?" I asked cautiously, "I don't know, that's why I need you." I took a deep breath and turned back to the tunnel, "ok"

It was longer than I thought it would be, I had to join zuko and my air bubbles so it would be easier for me to bender, but after a few minutes of swimming we saw the end of the tunnel, Zuko stop us just before we could pop our heads out of the water, "katara wait, before we go in I need to warn you once you enter nothing will be the same ever again, Uncle said this is our destiny but we may not like it" I guess I was ready, nervous, but ready. I slowly nodded my head and looked him in the eyes, I didn't have to say anything more, He leaned towards me and stopped only an inch away from my face, "but no matter what happens I'll always... I'll always--" I cut him off with a quick kiss, "I know what you mean, try not to blow your head up ok?" he dropped his head in defeat and we both laughed.

Zuko got out of the water first and offered me his hand, I took it with a smile and he pulled me out of the water. Never letting go of each others' hand, we looked around the cave, The walls had different sections, ruled out by different coloured crystals, first part had sapphires the next emeralds, then Amber and lastly white diamonds. In the middle of each section of the walls were carvings, each had symbols and carvings of people _bending_.

"this is amazing Zuko" breaking the silence I slipped my hand out of zukos and walked over to the sapphire wall, "_water_" I read aloud as I traced my hand over the carving. Zuko Finally started to move, he walked over to the amber wall and I started to follow the walls down to him, I figured the emerald was earth and amber fire so I guess it left the diamond wall to be air. "I've waited my whole life to get in here and this is all that it is?" Zuko ran his hand across the fire symbol, "A wall of symbols and drawings!" this time he yelled, "Zuko! I'm sure there is more!" I placed my hands on his cheeks, I could feel the heat in them. Zuko turned his head away and something caught my eye on the roof, "Zuko look" I let go of his head and walked pass him still stareing at the roof of the cave.

We both walked to the centre of the cave and looked up, like the walls around us, were crystals but these were see-through, still the same colours but faded into the next gem. In the middle of it all, just floating there was a flower, a white lotus.

Slowly the crystal enclosure began to crack, and soon enough it opened up and the Lotus flower lowered down to our eye level. I slipped my hand into Zukos and he lightly squeezed mine. The flower began to glow, still just floating in mid air slowly turning in a full circle. I don't know what came over me but it felt as if something had picked up my hand and pulled it towards the lotus, like a bug to a flame Zuko and I stepped closer to the lotus, I was at peace like nothing could stop me, floating on air.

The next thing I saw was a White flash.

_I could see myself I was standing knee deep in a creek, someone was in front of me, it looked like aang, Toph and Zuko were sitting on the bank talking,_

"_Aang its in one movement, one whole flow, push and pull, like this." _

_I went through a few movements and aang nodded._

_My body jumped to behind where Zuko and Toph were sitting, she looked angry, tapping her finger on the ground, Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and said something I couldn't hear._

_It slowly faded out into blackness, I turned around a few times but still nothing, then just flashes_

_Zuko whiter than ever staring into his uncles eyes, his face full of anger, Zuko looks at his feet and then storms off, I try to follow but Iroh grabs my shoulder, he says a few words and I nod._

_Zuko and I walked into a small town, old fashion style, usually don't have to many visitors. I watched us walk through the town, I saw a shadow move in an alley, I could see that It was watching Zuko and I as we walked down the street._

_The full moon was out, I was standing in front of a creepy lady, she was talking to me, pointed to the moon and cackled, my eyes widened and I dropped to my knees. Zuko was running through the forest and I screamed at him but I was too late. I faded into blackness again._

_Flashes, Blasts, Lighting, Screams, falling, pain, red and yellow, blue and greens, colours, and lights. I can see the battle fields,_

_Black._

_I can't see but I can hear a voice, a young woman, soft but full of power and wisdom, she's whispering to me but I can't hear what she saying, the young woman repeats what she said, but this time I could hear her._

"_As I rise, he falls,_

_I am powerful, but I need him for strength,_

_Never complete without the other,_

_Power comes as one."_

**Zuko POV:**

The light was blinding but I didn't close my eyes, I don't know what came over me, I just felt so peaceful, all the tension in my body faded away into darkness.

_Flames encased my body, swirling around me. The fire started to die down and I could see myself sitting on top of a hill, full moon high in the sky, '_she's beautiful'_ I could hear myself think. Looking down into her deep gorgeous eyes, I could see myself leaning down and resting my head on hers. My body started to pull away as I saw me whisper something in her ear, but I didn't catch what it was._

_Next I was packing my car with gear as if I was going camping for 3 months, katara walked over and handed a pack to me, looked me in the eyes and said some meaningful words, again I didn't hear what they were but I saw my body tense and then nodded. I got in the car and closed the door._

_I felt the anger boil up in me but I couldn't figure out why?_

_Then flashes, He was out and was destroying, she was at his side killing, blue and red clash, "once family we are now enemies" I can hear Uncle telling me. My body jumps to Uncle and a tall woman with long black hair and a tall graceful frame, they're talking to me but yet again it's just mumbles._

_The Flames take over again but leave and blackness is left. Voice whisper in my head confusing me. A voice breaks out. I've heard it before but I can't figure out who. The woman voice is strong and graceful, like a mothers voice._

"_Its on its way zuko"_

"_What is?!" I yell back._

"_they love you, never let it blind you."_

"_who are you, what are you talking about!?" I spun around, the world is swirling beneath me._

"_Past memories will haunt,_

_Scars never healed,_

_Once lost but never forgotten,_

_Find me and she will find you."_

They didn't say much to each other till they got out of the cave and even then they didn't speak of what they saw.

It was around eight o'clock, and Zuko heard his tummy grumble, katara heard it too and let out a little giggle, "you want to get some food?" katara asked, holding back another laugh as Zuko's stomach answered for him.

Zuko drove through the main streets of the town. "turn here" katara pointed down 2nd street, "there's an amazing little restaurant down there" she finished. Zuko nodded and turned left. They only made it half way down the street when they saw flashing lights, and big crowds of people. "I wonder what's going on" katara asked, Zuko just frowned, he had a bad feeling about this.

Zuko pulled the car up on the side of the street and told katara that they should walk the rest of the was 'cause he didn't want to get stuck in the traffic. She nodded and they got out of the car. Zuko took Kataras hand as they walked down the street together and she smiled back, but let go of his hand, Zuko looked at her kind of hurt, it took him a lot to do that and she rejected him?

"Don't look so cut" she laughed, "I'm just cold that's all" Zuko let out a little smirk as katara slid her hand around his waist, and in return he wrapped his arm around hers. "that's better" she smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him, which made Zuko smile even more.

They settled down at the Golden apple restaurant and ordered their dinner. They asked the waiter if he knew what was going on outside, he said something about a famous person was staying in the hotel across the road, and too many stupid fans chasing after nothing. He seemed pretty angry to katara and Zuko and as soon as he left they both bursted into laughter.

They left the Golden Apple and walked back down the street to Zukos car. "can we just walk for a bit?" katara asked with puppy dog eyes, "I like the fresh air." Zuko chuckled to himself and shook his head, "we can walk but not here, I want to show you another one of my favourite spots." He said with a bit of mischief in his voice.

They drove back out of the town, It was around 9 o'clock and the Full moon was high in the sky. "open the glove box" Zuko told katara, and she did what he said, she pulled out a black piece of fabric, "tie it over your eyes I want this to be a surprise." Katara looked at his with a questioning look, "just do it please?" he asked and gave her the puppy eyes, "ok, ok, just keep your eyes on the road" she laughed.

Katara felt the car come to a stop and she reached for the door handle, "Stop!" Zuko called from outside of the car, she heard him stumble and then run to her side of the car. Zuko pulled at the handle and the door sung open, He took Katara's hand and pulled her out of the car. "this way my princess" he whispered in her ear and lead her to a clearing. Katara reached up to take off the blindfold but Zuko stopped her again, "I'm not done yet! Only a few more seconds." She could hear him running around in front of her and a few times nearly tripping. After about a minute of trying to figure out what he was doing Katara felt Zuko walk up behind her and lifted the blind fold. The side in front of her was one the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Zuko had driven them to Phoenix hill, to the east you could see the beach and ocean, to the west was the Great Dividing Range, to the south was Ferngully forest, and to the North was the town, lighting up the night sky with different colours and lights.

Katara spun around numerous times to take in everything, and ended up nearly falling over, if it was for Zuko she would have been on the ground. "Ill take it that you like it?" zuko chuckled. "Like it? I Love it!!" she laughed and threw herself into Zuko's arms and he returned the hug.

The two laid on the nights grass, katara rested her head on Zukos chest and Zuko held himself up with his elbows and rested his head on top of hers. Finally katara broke the peaceful silence "I wish this moment would never end." She sighed, "Mmm" Zuko agreed "I know what would make this even better" he said mischievously and slowly sat up, katara frowned at his for sitting up, she was comfy and warm, but Zuko just smiled his all knowing smile, "and What would that be?" katara finally asked.

Zuko lifted his left hand and brushed it over Katara's cheek and behind her neck, "this..." he leaned in at the same time as he gently pulled her in, Zuko brushed his lips against hers and the fireworks went off once again. Katara leaned into Zuko and slid her hands to his shoulders to make him lay down again, Zuko obliged happily, running his right hand down her back Zuko deepened the kiss.

_FINALLY!!! So sorry guys for not updating in like AGES!!! :S i could give you a hundred and one different reasons why but Ill spare you..._

_Ok I've set the bar really high now.... oops. But I hope you liked it, and if I can find time in between my school work I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can. _Hopefully

_And a big... no a MASSIVE thanks to sarge619, without him this chapter wouldn't have gotten finished._


	12. His name is appa

_**quick update :) (for once...)**_

**Chapter 12: **

**His name is appa**

_Just another sunny day_, I thought, and it was. I walked out into the garden of my small cottage, working on my flowers they were my pride and joy, along with my other plants, and my children. Speaking of which, I could hear the young ones running up my pebble walkway, giggling, and talking with each other.

I finished pulling out the rest of the weeds that grew in and around my flower garden and the rocks that lined the boarder. "Uma! Uma!" I could hear them call, I let out a soft laugh and walked to the front gate to meet them. I could feel the small pebbles under my feet shift as I placed foot after foot on the path. Today was her birthday, how could I forget. Only if... no I must stay. My thoughts were over powering my sanity, till I was in front of the young ones again, their soft faces lit with happiness drew me out of my thoughts and into the world I was living in, I cant say that I was unhappy for I would be lying. No I was the opposite, but I did miss them, dearly.

"Uma! Look what we have brought for you today!" Yoshi jumped up and down waving a piece of cloth above his head, Yoshi was one of the eldest children and the most talkative, slightly olive skin with rich chocolate hair and big blue eyes. Next to him was his little sister Mali, she look closely the same but her hair was curlier, she wasn't much taller than my gate, she had her hands resting on the fence and looked up at me with the sweetest smile of all. "Uma, what are we doing today!" Koko yelled from the back, she was a sweet little girl with short brown hair but if you pushed her buttons she had a really snappy temper. Behind her was her friend, Meme, she was a quite girl but whatever she lacked Koko had. There was also Hugo, Nina, Kai and last but not least Benji. He was the last child to come to me, and also very unique, it was hard to explain. He was about 8 years old, the same age as Yoshi, that's probably why they got along, but Benji was wiser than any 8 year old I've ever met, he had short shaggy hair, a kind of light brown-orange colour, his eyes were a golden yellow colour, I know I've seen them somewhere else, he was always polite, and helped out in everything. It was like he was a mini...

"Miss Uma, may we please come in?" Benji asked, voice so soft and full of warmth, it broke me out of my trance, my face soften and I opened the small white, wooden gate for the children, "Of course little ones, sorry to keep you waiting, Yoshi you can just hold onto what you have for the moment, everyone make you way out to the back garden and you can make you selves comfy under the willow tree" I sweetly smiled as they walked/ran past me, "don't step on my flowers! Stick to the path!" I quickly said before they were all gone.

I walked behind the children slowly, and soon we found our way to my back gardens. They all stopped in front of the grassy patch where I had told them to sit. A smile made its way to my face when Mali slipped her tiny hand into mine, and the other children slowly huddled behind me as I walked forward. I looked up at the giant dozing creature, "Uma, what is it?" I heard Hugo ask from behind me. I let out a soft chuckle and looked over my shoulder. "Its a bison, and not just any bison, a flying bison!?" Benji said as he slowly walked past me, I could feel Mali's grip tighten on my hand, I knew the youngest of my children had a little crush on Benji, it was very sweet, and I'm sure Benji had a little soft spot for the young girl.

Benji slowly made His way up to the half grown animal with his hand stretched out at full length. Step by step he got closer and the bison opened his eyes and looked at the small boy curiously. The golden eyed boy finally made it to the fluffy beast and put his hand out for the animal to sniff. I heard some of the kids breathing stop as they held it in to see what the animal would do, I also heard Koko whisper to Meme, "I hope the thing _eats_ him" It nearly made me laugh, but I knew better.

Not to my surprise the bison lifted his head and licked Benji with its giant tongue. The small boy was lifted off the ground about 2 inches, and fell back to land on his bum. Mali was shocked her grip was tighter than ever and she flinched when Benji landed on the ground. Everyone was silent, finally to be broken by the boys laughter. Benji jumped back on his feet and ran over and tackled the bison. It was the most energetic I've seen him in a while.

Mali let her breath and I started walking forward still holding her hand. The other children followed behind me closely. "Mali!! Come he's friendly!!" Benji shouted from the back of the beast. She looked at me with questioning eyes and I smiled and nodded. The small girl walked up to the animal and just stood there watching Benji climb down.

Benji was about a head taller than her, and had paler skin than Mali. He took her hand and lead her to the animals face, I could hear what he was saying to her but after a little convincing she slowly raised her hand patting it, the beast grumbled a little which made Mali jump, but what I could see Benji put his hand on her shoulder and reassured her that the bison was just grumbling because he was happy.

I could see that the other kids were itching to pat the bison as well so I walked over to where Benji and Mali were, and the other walked out behind me and went to pat the bison.

"his name is Appa." I smiled.

**Haha how could I leave out Appa?! He's a mystic creature in this world ok? It may seem like our world but its a bit different ok :)**

**by the way, if you would like to know the ages of the kids they're:**

**Benji, Yoshi & Nina - 8**

**Koko, Meme, Hugo and Kai – 7**

**Mali – 6 (for those who don't know mali is pronounced like **_**Marlee)**_

**randomly ill be chucking in little chapters like this, and I've added in a new character.**

**oh and for my last chapter ive added a little link for what Zukos cars looked like, the links on my profile**

**but for now **

**Reviews PLEASE!! They seriously make my day!**


End file.
